


High Value

by ILikeCookiesLoads



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Slight torture, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeCookiesLoads/pseuds/ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Adrien is the son of a model, this makes him a great hostage, Marinette just so happened to be with him at the time.In all honesty, either one of them could have easily got themselves out of the mess had they just let there superhero show, yet, in an attempt to hide their identity, they keep getting themselves deeper and deeper into trouble, will they be able to fight off this much less magical threat? Or will they need help?





	1. I give up

Alya, Nino, Adrien and Marinette were walking down the street, they had finished class early today after an akuma attack, thankfully it had been contained within the school after both Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived in record time and made short work of it, allowing the kids to go home early, Adrien, rather than call for his driver decided to enjoy the walk back with his friends, risking scolding from his father.   
"I can't believe how quickly those two got here today! Everyday I am more convinced of Ladybug going to our school, how else could she have arrived so quickly?" Alya waved her hands with excitement, a phone in one hand while her boyfriends hand was in the other.   
Marinette gave a nervous giggle, "or she could have just been passing by," she suggested while moving a lone piece of hair from her face.   
"Yeah," Adrien nodded, "in fact I may have seen Chat Noir come in though a window so... definitely passing by," Adrien gave a similar laugh.   
Nino rolled his eyes, "how would you see that? Weren't you hiding in the locker the whole time?"   
"Well, you can see things from the locker," Adrien gave as an explanation, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a cheesy grin.   
Marinette nodded, "yeah, and I totally saw Ladybug come from the roof, maybe she works in one of the offices near here though?"   
"No way!" Alya laughed, "Ladybug does not work in an office."   
"Oh, well, you never know Alya," Adrien rubbed his neck, "Superman worked in an office and--"  
"Superman isn't real," Alya responded quickly, with a roll of her eyes.   
Nino laughed, "either way," he pulled his girlfriends closer, "we should probably head of," he pointed towards the left, "we'll see you both tomorrow?"   
Marinette nodded, blushing as she realized she was about to be left alone with Adrien, "yeah, tomorrow."   
Adrien smiled and waved, "hopefully there will be less super villains terrorizing the school tomorrow."  
Alya laughed, "I wouldn't count on it in this town though," and with that, the happy couple was gone, down the road.   
Adrien walked on with Marinette, "sadly she is right," Adrien laughed, "there really is no break in this city."   
"Yeah," Marinette gave another sheepy grin, "I wonder how Ladybug and Chat Noir manage."   
Adrien laughed, "I guess it's a superhero thing."   
Marinette nodded, "yeah, I could never imagine," her words were perhaps slightly off, not as fast as a normal conversation, but she managed not to mumble or trip on her words, something that was a big improvement, recently she had improved a lot with Adrien. Something she was awfully proud of.   
Adrien smiled at her, "so, you live in that bakery just down from here right?" he asked, pointing down a narrow street.   
Marinette nodded, "I usually avoid the alleys when alone though, just out of habit really."   
"Well," Adrien took a step in, "you're not alone," he pointed out with a small laugh.   
Marinette nodded, following after, "isn't your house in the opposite direction?" she raised an eyebrow.   
He shrugged, "kind of, but it's still early and I'm in no hurry, I'll drop you off then head home."  
Marinette nodded and smiled, "thanks."   
Unfortunately, the shortcut was a bad idea, because halfway though the alley, a man stepped out from behind one of the huge metal bins, this wouldn't have been reason for alarm had it not been for the knife he held. Both Marinette and Adrien jumped into a fighting pose. This made sense as far as Marinette was concerned, Adrien did go to fencing after all, Adrien didn't even give Marinette's pose much though.   
More men showed up, surrounding the two.   
"Well, if it isn't Agreste Jr and his little friend," the first man laughed taking a step forward, the kids jumped back just a bit, "how fortunate of us to find you, and without your body guard none the less," he laughed, "I was just hoping to get your autograph?" he smiled.   
Adrien snorted, "what you want the knife signing, in a dark alley to add to the atmosphere none the less?" it was a joke, but spoken in a tone of coldness, he pulled Marinette closer to him, she moved but did not give up on the fighting pose.   
The man laughed, "you caught me, now, how about we make a deal?"  
Neither of the kids responded.   
"I'll let your little friend here go," he waved towards Marinette, "if you come with us without making a fuss, she won't tell police, otherwise we'll kill you, sound fair?"   
"No," Marinette took a step forward.   
But Adrien dropped his fighting pose and stood up straight, nodding, "yes," he reached out for Marinette who looked back at him with her mouth open, "it would be better for you," he pushed her a little, as if encouraging her to leave.   
Marinette just shook her head, "I'm not leaving my friend," she said, not to Adrien, not to herself, but to the men who stood in front of her, and before they could react, before they could take in what she had just said, she pounced, a kick a punch and the first man lay flat on his back the knife a good meter away.   
The next man took a mere second before running at Marinette, Adrien took a similar amount of time to react putting himself between her and the new man and quickly fighting him off, despite both of their lack of super powers in that instant, the fighting skills they had both earned over time did not merely vanish when out of costume.   
At first the fight went well, but them being at a disadvantage in numbers, on unfamiliar turf and surrounded from the beginning, they only took down another two men before one of the men got their hands on Adrien, a knife held at his neck. Marinette stood still, she was tense, yet she held herself up, a man ran at her and she threw him against a wall as if he was weightless, the man holding Adrien held the knife close and he squirmed.   
Marinette took in a couple more deep breaths before raising her hands, eyes closed, "I give up."   
The men hesitated, they had all received at least a punch or two from the girl, and she as far as the eye could tell looked completely unharmed, finally someone pulled up their bravery and walked over to her, grabbing both her hands and holding them behind her back, he mumbled for his companion to hand him some rope before quickly tying them.   
Adrien watched in horror, "please, let her go."   
"Before," the first man was finally getting up again, having caught his breath where he was winded, "we would have done so happily," he walked over, grabbed Marinette by the top and pulled her up, staring down at her with fire in his eyes, "but now," he slammed her against a wall, Marinette let nothing more than a squeak out as her breath left her lungs and her wrist caught between her own body and the stone ached, "I want her to suffer the consequences," with that he dropped her to the ground, and although she tried to fall on her feet her head spin at she hit the ground hard.   
Adrien felt rope tied around his own wrists, and a cloth thrown over his face, usually he would fight it, he knew it would take several minutes for it to take affect, but the knife was still held firmly under his neck and his eyes were busy checking Marinette's limp body for signs of damage. He began to feel sleepy, and as he closed his eyes, he watched the man picking up Marinette, another one moving him, he wondered where they were taking them and for what purpose.


	2. I promise

Marinette woke up, she did not wake up quickly, by the sound of an alarm or the bright light of the sun, rather she woke up slowly. This was usual a good feeling, but today, her muscles ached and she could not help but groan, this was not uncommon, rather, it was ridiculously common, she often overexerted herself when under the affects of adrenaline and the spotted suit. Because of this she suspected nothing was off, until she realized, it was a week day, her eyes grew wide with alarm because she was certain she was later for school, she tried to jump up but...  
"Hey," she crashed into another person, losing her balance and making two important realizations, the first being that her hands and legs were bound by rope, the second that she was not in her room.   
She let out a squeal as she moved away from the stranger, only to notice it was not a stranger rather her crush, staring at her with bright green eyes.   
"Are you okay?"   
Marinette gave a small nod, coughing quickly in search of her voice, "where are we?" it came out soft and broken.   
Adrien gave a soft smile, but it was not like his usual honest smile, it was full of regret, "I'm not sure..."   
Marinette turned to look around herself, wherever it was, it was rather dark, not so dark that they could not see, but the only light came from some dirty tinted glass window that was too high for her to reach. There were carboard boxes probably full of stuff lying around, Marinette preferred not to think of what kind of stuff considering her current situation. And the other thing she noticed was how quiet it was, the walls did not look soundproof, "we must be in an attic, high up," she pointed out, speaking more to herself than to Adrien, but he responded anyway.   
"How you figure that one out?" he looked up at the roof, "although it sounds about right."   
"Well, I hope it's an attic, caused if it's not we could not possibly be in Paris," she explained, "too quiet."   
Adrien nodded, "a good point, I hadn't though of it that way..."   
Marinette managed with a bit of effort to sit herself up straight, she looked at Adrien, he had somehow, despite his bound legs, manage to get himself into a crossed legs positions, he must be quite flexible, although she realized her own legs were bound less tightly then her arms, in fact she may be able to get out of said bounds if she wiggled enough, but in this very moment, with no plan or idea it would only get them re-tied even tighter.   
With this in mind, Marinette returned her attention to her companion, who was looking around at his surrounding for the millionth time.   
"Our bags.." a sudden realization.   
Adrien's eyes widened also, "there not here..." despite what he said, he was turning around frantically, searching for the bags, "I really need that bag..."  
Marinette nodded, "me too," she felt her breath caught in her throat, she was panicking.   
Adrien reached out and touched her forehead against her shoulder, this made her froze, her heart skipped a beat, but it did it's function and calmed her down. Adrien stood still before looking her in the eyes, "listen Marinette, it's really important that you breath, if you don't breath... I'm going to protect you," green eyes met blue, "I promise."   
Marinette nodded, blushing slightly, thankfully, it was dark, and the red in her cheeks could not be seen, even if it could, it would be confused with a fever caused by anxiety. Without a doubt.   
"We need to get out of here, but I don't know where here is, yes an attic, but all that tells me is to not jump out of the window without first looking," Adrien tried to stand, but fell flat on his face, Marinette held back a giggle, as she carefully wiggled her feet out of the bonds and stood calmly.   
"What do you want to know?"   
The boy stared at her, eyes wide, "um, if you could figure out if there is any ledge or something we could get onto form the window?"   
Marinette nodded, she carefully wrapped the rope around one of her foot, prepared to stuff her second foot in if she heard someone else approaching, "can you keep an ear out in case someone was coming?"   
Adrien nodded, "you can count on me."   
Marinette made her way towards the window, it was quite high, thankfully though there was also a rather tall pile of boxes that looked like they could perhaps hold her weight for at least a minute or two, so with care, she managed to climb up, it was far form easy, the rope rubbed against her wrist and it ached, a reminder of her handicap, despite this, she had climbed building countless times when chasing akumatized victims and there no way a pile of box's would beat her.   
Once at the top, she tried to look out the window without opening it, but could see nothing, she tried to push it, of course it did not budge, finally she tried to head but it open from the bottom, it budged, slowly she managed to open it, popping her head outside, she was relieved to see the Eiffel tower in the distance, a confirmation she was at the very least still in Paris, but was extremely upset when she saw the over twenty floors fall with nothing between herself and the ground, Ladybug would be able to get down with help form her infinity yo-yo but... Marinette was not as well equipped, especially without any idea of where her bag was.   
She entered again, and tried to climb down from the box's, emphasis on the word try, because what she really did was fall, the box's, following her lead naturally, fell on top of her. This all made quite a noise and Marinette had just enough time to push her other foot into the rope, making it seem like she had never been freed, and rather had failed to climb the box's in the first place.   
A loud bang as a door slammed open caused Marinette to flinch and half hide further under the box's. Adrien stared at the two men who walked in. The man who had originally threatened them with the knife, and a new guy, tall and scary looking, kind of what Adrien suspected Hawkmoth would look like, although he doubted this man was the famous super villain Hawkmoth.   
The knife man went to Adrien, but limited himself to checking he was still well bound before continuing forward with the tall man to the boxes, he pulled Marinette out, holding her from the back of her clothes, she struggled, or at least that was what it looked like, Adrien recognized the wiggling to her trying to keep the loosely hanging rope on her feet so as to not be caught.   
"What are you doing?!" the man shouted shaking her.   
She groaned and hissed at the man through clenched teeth.   
The taller man stepped closer, "she the extra?" he reached to touch her face but she immediately though back, trying to bite the unwelcome hand, rather than seem angry, he smiled, "feisty."   
The knife man snorted before dropping her to the ground, "I see you've made a mess of our equipment."  
The tall man laughed, "curious about what's in the box are we?"   
Marinette tried to squirm away but the knife man stepped around her, placing himself in her path.   
"Well, how about I show you?" he opened one of many box's, and both Adrien and Marinette could not help but wonder how he knew which to open, he pulled out a gag, not that either of them recognized that for it's use, not until the man reached down, and tied it tightly around Marinette's head, the ball part in her mouth, she tried to pull away and whimpered.   
Adrien was immediately on his knees, "leave her alone!"   
The tall man ignored the young boy, merely pulling out another gag, passing it to the knife man, "sort him out."   
Marinette, tried to pull away, but her back was against the box's and she had nowhere to flee to. The tall man continued rummaging through the box, finally he pulled out something the young girl did recognize, a collar, like one you would use for a pet.   
"This will do," the man reached for the girl who backed further away, the man laughed, "come on, the harder you make this the tighter I use it," he threatened.   
She finally stood still, allowing him to tighten it around her neck, it was tight, it hurt, and more importantly it highly limited her breathing. No longer could she take deep breaths, and if she wasn't half way into a panic attack already, now she was all the way in, her breath became quick and ragged.   
"Come on beautiful," the man caressed her cheek with his hand, as if she was no more than a scared animal, "if you don't breath you'll suffocate yourself," he pointed out, moving to pull her by the collar, "especially with this."   
While he pulled, she found she could not breath, not at all, when he let go and she once more fell to the ground, although limited, she could breath, she was forced to take small breaths, she curled up and closed her eyes, trying her very best to block out everything around her, because she knew if she didn't, she would panic, and she could not afford to panic, she felt light headed, in need of more oxygen, but there was not enough oxygen available for her.   
Meanwhile, Adrien, lay helpless, his eyes on his friend, but he could do nothing, he could not reach her, he could not call for her, all he could do was stare at her shaking small form, and with he could do more.   
"That's enough," the knife man called of the tall guy, "corpses are extra difficult to make a profit off of, and already she is pretty useless."   
The tall man laughed, "don't worry my friend, she's beautiful, she'll sell for a good price on the right market."   
This got the knife man to grin, "only if she's alive though, loosen that stupid piece of leather before she suffocates herself."   
The tall man obeyed, although only a tiny bit, the collar would still keep Marinette from taking deep fasts breaths, as she did when she panicked and thereby forced her to concentrate on her breathing, something that was rather difficult in the given situation, but became significantly easier when she heard the footsteps get further and further away, until finally the door closed, and she took a big... well, she tried to take a deep breath, instead she took a small slow breath, almost choking on air.   
Adrien continued to watch his friend, but did not move, he was angry, so angry, because Marinette was in clear distress, and this men found it no more than entertaining, and as Adrien looked at his friend, he once more, promised to protect her, he promised himself this time, that he would get Marinette out of here, he owed her that after all, there was no reason for him to be here.


	3. Fists and feet, muscles and memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know how I managed it but I somehow had chapter two uploaded twice and managed to erase this chapte in the processe of deleting it, thankfully google cache still had this chapter so it's not lost, sorry for any confusion, I'm used to different layout of pages.

Marinette didn't remember falling asleep, but obviously she had, this time though she was not fooled, she knew exactly where she was, well, not exactly, but she remembered the far more intimidating tall man, the soft touch, the horrible intentions behind the equally soft voice and the horrible tightness of the collar, in fact, that part had not yet changed. And as her mind filled with panic she felt herself panicking once more.  
It was the soft touch of the person beside her that got her to open her eyes, and take deep breaths, she stared into the green eyes, the green eyes of the boy she loved, the reason she was here.  
He looked worried, his eyes were on her neck, and she knew why, she lowered her eyes to the ground as she covered the horrible thing with her neck, but Adrien rubbed his cheek against hers, the only contact he could give her with them both having their hands tied up behind his back.  
Marinette pointed towards the door with her head, Adrien responded with a quick shake, he had been awake and nobody had came, nor did it seem like they would any time soon. Marinette, did as before, releasing her feet, she then began to remove her shoes with her feet, she struggled a bit, but eventually managed it, she then removed her shoes, leaving herself bare foot.  
It took Adiren just a second to realize her intentions, with limited movement, but more than before, she began messing around with the knot that kept Adrien's hands tied, the boy waited patiently. The girl became frustrated several times, over a period of almost two hours, Adrien nudging her encouragingly with his head, until she pulled it of, with free hands he quickly moved to remove his gag, followed by hers and the stupid collar, revealing a slightly bruised throat, she took in a deep gasp of air.  
"Thanks."  
"Thank you," he pointed out, before moving to untie her hands, before untying his own feet, thankfully the men where not amazing knot tiers.  
"We need to get out of here," she stood up, "but the window is not an option... and I really need my bag back."  
Adrien nodded, not questioning the girls need for homework, mostly cause he found himself in the same situation, not willing to abandon Plagg, and wondering if they people had discovered the kwami, he imagined not due to the fact the men had not asked about the weird animal.  
"The only option is the door, but..." she looked around, "search the boxes for a weapon first," and she was suddenly searching through the box's, Adrien followed her lead, but he hated what he found, mostly collars, gags, rope, chains, things designed for keeping... prisoners, hostages, slaves... things used for limiting the freedom of those unwilling. Or at least, that was definitely what this specific items were used for.  
"I don't know if there will be anything... I mean, we could use the rope for strangling people but I--"  
"No," Marinette crossed her arms, "I would never do that..." she took a deep breath, "fists and feet, muscles and memory, we'll have to work with that."  
Adrien nodded, "good call."  
And with that, Marinette was at the door, Adrien having to run to catch up, she was still bare feet, made no effort to put her shoes back on, she was in a hurry, and after what had happened, Adrien was not surprised.  
"I can lead," Adrien offered, holding out a hand to pull her away from the door.  
She shook her head, "I got this, you follow my lead, kay?" and she waved him to follow her as she exited the room quickly, not fully opening the door, the boy closed the door behind him, watching as the girl already made her way down the hall, cautious at the corner.  
He followed, keeping close to her, ready to fight anyone who they found, but as they moved past corned and though halls, in and out of closed rooms most of which were empty, they realized, whatever this building used to be, now it was abandoned, well, someone was making use of it but... they made their way down what felt the thousandth thing of stairs.  
This building was a maze. Marinette paused when she heard voices, holding a hand up for Adrien to freeze to, they moved knelt down, making themselves as small as possible. Hiding in the shadows as they watched some men exit a room.  
"I can't believe we caught Adrien Agreste without a bodyguard!" the first man laughed.  
"Yeah," the second responded.  
"And although the knife man is not happy, the girl is pretty, if nobody buys hers, we could find a use for her," he recommended.  
Marinette and Adrien both felt like being sick, but were greateful when the men headed in the opposite direction.  
"Well, now we know where not to go," Adrien pointed out.  
"Yeah," Marinette nodded, jumping down the last tow steps and moving quickly towards the room, "anywhere other than this room," and without so much as a moment of hesitation, she opened the door and slipped in, causing Adrien to flinch and follow.


	4. Window

Marinette found herself, by Adrien's side, in a small room, one with a coffee machine, coffee, biscuits and more importantly, the kids stuff. Marinette didn't take a second, running straight to the other side of the room grabbing her school bag and rummaging through it. Adrien was by her side rummaging through his own bag.   
Both came up empty handed, but after confirming that there money and other stuff was all place, both reached the same conclusion, the kwami must have escaped, the problem was, to where?   
Marinette crossed her arms, would Tikki have the common sense to escape and make her way to Master Fu or would she be searching for Marinette?   
Adrien on the other hand, was wondering if Plagg had any sense at all? He could be lost or worst, searching for camembert, despite this, he looked at his companion and knew he had to get her out of here, he could worry about Plagg later.   
"We should leave now."   
Marinette nodded, "you're right, our best bet is to make out way downwards, but not all the way down, the door must be guarded, if we get to one of the lowers floors we can probably get out a window though without too much damage?"   
Adrien nodded, "I agree, good plan," Adrien reached and grabbed her plan, "let me lead it form here."   
Marinette frowned, about to refuse but Adrien was already at the door, only opening a little to check for bad guys before leading the way out. Marinette followed.   
The two were extremely lucky, because they didn't see anybody else, "seems they don't have many men," Marinette whispered, when on the supposed fourth floor, only one or two more and they could jump.   
"Seems that way," Adrien responded, leading the way down another thing of stairs, "I can't wait to get the police on them."   
Marinette nodded, suddenly, a tight arm around Adrien's arm, he had enough time to realize it was Marinette as she dragged him into a room and threw him against the wall, in the shadows, not closing the door. Adrien stood still frozen, when nothing happened he opened his mouth to ask but Marinette shushed him, another few second and the sound of footsteps running, men ran past.   
"They must be heading downstairs to get out, quickly, if they escape we're done for!"   
Another minute after they left, "they've realized we're missing."   
"Maybe we should find a window?" he looked back in the room, confirming it was an interior.   
"Hm, we may break a bone or two from this height."   
"Perhaps," Adrien looked back at the hall, "but it may be worth the risk?"   
Marinette hesitated but nodded, she didn't feel like breaking a bone, it would put the whole city of Paris at risk if she could not fight properly, but there wasn't just her here, Adrien was with her two and he was also in danger, and for him, she was willing to risk it. Quickly, they crossed the hall, listening carefully before opening the door into the room, it was almost empty other than a single chair in the corner, Marinette made her way to the window, opening it, it led onto the street but was extremely high.   
"Maybe not?" Adrien asked looking at the height.   
Marinette analyzed the street, unfortunately it was a small and quiet street, there was nobody walking by whom they could call for help, not even cars. There were no balconies she could jump onto either, and no architectural structures they could use to jump of.   
"First floor, nothing less, two more and we will be good go, got it?"   
Adrien nodded, "come on, ears and eyes open."   
The next few floors, were stressful, Marinette took deep breaths, closing her eyes to listen every so often, while Adrien looked both ways. They reached the firsts floor, Marinette ran towards a room, "come on, this is it," she paused, listening at the door.   
Adrien ran to catch up, as Marinette opened the door, wide, ready to run straight to the window. But it was dark, not because there was no window but because someone stood in front of it, bang.   
It was a loud, dry sound. Adrien gasped. Marinette did not, she stood still, eyes wide, shock fulled her body. She wasn't sure what had just happened, she just knew that there was a window in this room, she just had to get past that man, she moved to take a step forward, but the second she moved, she collapsed to the ground. Like a ragged doll, her legs and arms fell into random poses that could not be comfortable.   
Adrien fell to his knees, leaning over her to cover her, there was blood, but he wasn't entirely sure from where, he tried to see, but his eyes were focused on the man in front of the window, the man who had once held a knife, the man who was still pointing a gun at them.   
It was her shoulder, Adrien pulled closer, "you'll be fine."   
"I think you'll find that's no longer up to you," the man pointing the gun, "stand."   
Adrien just pulled himself closer to Marinette, tears filled his eyes, because things were becoming real, like, it had already been real, but in this instant, it felt more real than ever, because for the first time, this wasn't just a scary experience that could leave a few bruises or scratches, these people, who had no powers or corrupted emotions, the held the power in their hands, to end both teenagers life, or to make them suffer, or anything.   
"I said stand."   
Adrien looked up, tears in his eyes, the order didn't quite register, "you shot her," he mumbled.   
"Yes, now stand or I do it again."   
Adrien looked down at Marinette again, there was more and more blood, she was still awake, eyes wide, but she was in shock, not dead, in shock, she was breathing, in fact she was taking huge breaths, but she was not moving, or blinking, she was in shock.   
Adrien stood up, "don't hurt her, please."   
The man snorted, gun pointed at Adrien, "back against the wall, hands on your head."   
Adrien obeyed, "don't touch her," it was a beg.   
"Shall I leave her here to bleed out?" the man offered, moving to push his gun against Adrien's neck.   
Adrien blinked, "no."   
"Well then, I recommend you shut your fucking mouth and let me take charge."   
Adrien took a deep breath but closed his eyes and obeyed, he couldn't look anymore, he felt the man forcefully move him, turning him around so instead his chest was against the room as he bound once more his arms behind his back, this time with metal cuffs, much harder to break.   
"Now, you kneel down and stand still, while I look at your friend," he ordered.   
Adrien did as he was told, eyes closed, he turned to look at the man as he pressed a dirty cloth against the gunshot, as if that would stop the blood. Did this man have any idea about first -aid? Was he better than nothing? It was difficult to tell...   
He watched as despite the wound, Marinette also had her hands bound behind her back, and Adrien could not help but realize, every moment they were there, Marinette would be losing blood, would be risking an infection, would be in trouble. They needed out, she needed out.   
The man had obviously called for backup at some point because soon more men appeared. Adrien could feel himself being dragged, but the moment he could no longer see Marinette, he closed his eyes, preferring to not think of his surrounding, he knew there was nothing he could do in this very instant, he could not give the man another reason to shot her. So he behaved.   
Marinette, watched the man move around her, but she could care less, she wasn't there, that is to say, she was but... her mind was moving slowly, far slower than anything happening in her surrounding, the figures moving around her, it seemed like they blurred from the speed at which they moved, she knew her body was moved, but she could not tell which part or for what. She felt nothing, like she was a mere ghost of herself, maybe she was? Maybe she was dead.   
Finally, she closed her eyes, but it changed nothing, she was just as numb, just as slow. She was being moved, she opened her eyes again, she saw the halls she had come through, but they were longer, darker and faster. She felt her feelings coming back, she felt like water was spilling down her front, but it was not water. She felt the metal around her hands and tears falling down her face. She felt the hard edges of the stairs scarping against her legs as she was dragged carelessly up them. She felt her clothes and hair, the familiar presences you did not usually pay any attention to. She felt her eyes closing and her head falling, and finally, a second before she fell back unconscious, she felt a slight ache in her shoulder, like perhaps she had slept on it wrong or something...


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien watched as several men bought Marinette back into the attic, a small trail of blood following her. They dropped her carelessly onto the floor, Adrien could see the dirty cloth stuck on with some tape, and he could see how little that was doing to stop the bleeding.   
"Please," he begged this strange men, "she's bleeding."   
"Should have though of that before trying to escape now shouldn't she?" the man just laughed, turning to leave.   
"Please!" Adrien stood up, this time he still had his feet after all, "she'll die!"   
"Well, then we won't get as much money for her, will we?" and they left.   
Adrien was quick to move to her side, but without hands he could not so much as move her into a better position, he looked down at her, she had lost consciousness at some point, which at least gave Adrien the comforting though that she could not possibly be in any pain. But god she would be in so much when she woke up... if she woke up. He looked at the puddle that was forming beneath her shoulder. Ruining her clothes, this wasn't important but... Adrien's mind could not concentrate, he closed his eyes.   
"Plagg... please... or Ladybug, Ladybug," he stared towards the window, "you protect the people of Paris, please protect her."   
Oh, how unfortunate the whole thing was. Adrien was hopeless, no way to escape his bounds, and in all honesty, not motivation to cause if he did and he was caught, Marinette could end up paying. No, he could not risk it. Instead, he could just hope, hope for Ladybug or for Plagg or even for his dad.   
That night was long, and cold, Adrien watched Marinette sleep, thankfully her bleeding seemed to have stopped, but this caused little security to him, instead he imagined that with the slightest movement it would re-open. He stayed close to her, all he could possibly think about right now was that she survived. She had not showed any signs of recovering consciousness. This was for the best of course. If she woke up, she would struggle to breath, she would panic, she would feel the pain of the wound. She would cry and whimper and suffer.   
Adrien found himself kneeling over her, soft tears falling upon her unconscious body. How could he be such a failure? They had never wanted her yet here she lay, in pain. You're not alone, Adrien had said when going down that street. Of course, you're with a fucking superhero, that's how Adrien had seen it, but Adrien did nothing as a superhero, he had proven he could do nothing.   
A loud scream. Followed by more tears, because Adrien was in a right state, he was in panic of what would happen, miserable by what he had failed to do, and finally, he knew where he was, this wasn't an akuma, this wasn't Hawkmoth or some other friendly cartoon character, this was real people, with real weapons, posing real threats.   
Some men came to check on them, when they realized what it was Adrien found himself gagged once more, he found himself far form Marinette, handcuffs now holding him around a pipe, causing him the inability to get any closer.   
This did nothing to soften his emotions though, instead, it caused them to flare further, it caused them to sky rocket, he was angry, scared, miserable, panicked.   
And from the small window, a familiar sight, with the smallest of glow, fluttering it's small wrings, it's eyes on the blond boy.   
A familiar shape and glow around the boy's eyes.   
"You're safe now, I'm here to help both of you."


	6. She needs me

Adrien closed his eyes tightly, but it changed nothing, the voice continued to resound loud and clear in his head.  
"I will grant you powers, powers that will allow you to keep both yourself... and the girl, safe."  
Adrien let out a whining sound, not able to speak past the gag. He struggled against his bonds, but he they were tight. And no matter how much noise he made, he wasn't even sure he wanted help to come.  
"Adrien," the voice tried to be soft and comforting, "all you have to do is--"  
Another whine, he knew what the villain would say, the miraculouses, but there was no way Adrien would give in, he owed it to Paris not to. There was a moment of silence, as the flow continued.  
"Perhaps... we can make an exception if you are not willing to get the miraculouses."  
This got Adrien's eyes to widen, because Hawkmoth was not one to bargain, he had an objective, but here he was, bargaining. Unfortunately, before the bargaining could be truly considered, a door slammed open, Adrien's struggled had drawn the attention of the enemies.  
"Agh!" Adrien was hit hard in the head, immediately he lost consciousness, the akuma that could no longer take residence in his head re-appeared, before splat, it went against the wall. Leaving two unconscious children and a dead butterfly in the room.  
And, many streets away, an enraged Hawkmoth. Stood, knowing that his son was in danger, not just that. Being inside his son's head, he felt the absolute fear, hatred and misery those people had caused him, and he shared those emotions with his son, if only for an instant, enough to make a father worry. Gabriel closed his eyes, releasing his form and concentrating, Numu appeared, and watches his master. As the man concentrated on remembering the location of his sons whereabouts.  
"Master?" the small kwami asked worried.  
"I need to figure out where they are..." he got up and began to walk towards the exit.  
The kwami, sat down in the center of the room, frowning, it was rare to see Gabriel in that way, if only Numu could remember what was going on while his master took the form of Hawkmoth. Unfortunately, Numu was left in the dark this time round.  
Gabriel entered his office and was quick to open his computer, it opened to his designs, beautiful colors and textures mixed together to create art, but at this very moment, the man cared not for pretty cloth and colors, rather he closed the program and opened up a view of the city, beginning to move around, searching fro the building that his petite akuma had found, this should be easy but... he never needed to know this kind of stuff and rarely left the house. He's mind visualized the worst case scenarios, how could they not, his son was in the hands of criminals. Criminals with guns and who were not afraid to use them, how did they even get their hands on guns?  
A small knock.  
"Enter."  
"Mr Agreste," Nathalie stepped in, "I just came to inform you that the police say another girl went missing with the boy, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they were last seen walking back together from school."  
Gabriel nodded, "I see, well make sure the search continues," he said as calmly as he possibly could, hiding his inner panic.  
The woman nodded, a sad look, "I am certain they are just being children somewhere."  
The man nodded, the though would be comforting, if he did not know it was not true, "I still want to know where my son is."  
Nathalie nodded, and closed the door as softly as she could, so as to not bother the man. Gabriel continued his search. He has not slept last night, and had no plan of sleeping tonight either, not until his son was home and safe. 

Adrien woke up, he had not stayed knocked out for longer than a couple of hours, enough though to cost him a chance he had at freedom, even if it was through his worst enemy. Well, perhaps Hawkmoth could no longer hold that title, not with Marinette staring up at him with those eyes...  
Adrien tried to speak, forgetting about the gag, tried to reach her, forgetting he was bound.  
Marinette just stared, her breathing was quite heavy. She was in pain, she tried to lift herself up, but the combination of bound hands and loss of blood, well, it didn't make the en devour that of ease, rather she found herself in a less comfortable position, she looked at Adrien. He looked scared, no, that wasn't the right emotion, worried, he was worried, about her. Her shoulder ached, not, it burnt, she closed her eyes, just now the pain began to hit, she began to cry.  
Adrien made a strangled noise.  
Marinette continued to cry. 

It was later at night, when Nathalie came to Gabriel's office looking completely undone, a letter had come though, one threatening the man that if he did not pay up, he would lose his son.  
Gabriel took a deep breath, there was a mobile number, Gabriel sat down, ordering Nathalie to leave him alone, warning her to do nothing for the time being, and he began to phone.  
"Hello."  
"You have my son," Gabriel was cold and unforgiving.  
A laugh, "I believe I do, Mr Agreste, so, do you disagree with the asking amount? A single million euros is nothing for a man of your standings I am certain?"  
Gabrille sighed, "it is quite a lot, but I'd be willing to give in, if you can hand over both children?"  
"Both?"  
"Yes, I know you took the friend of my son along with him, and I wouldn't mind her returning home."  
The man laughed, "no can do, sorry, but she's our key to keeping the police off our backs."  
"I have no intention of contacting the police, you don't have to worry about that."  
"Sorry," the man sounded serious, "we keep the girl, you can have the boy but the girl stays."  
Gabriel hesitated, but nodded, "fine, deal, I'll transfer the money, but I want my son back before the sun rises."  
"You got it Mr Agreste."  
Bip. Bip. Bip.  
Gabriel dropped the mobile back in his pocket, he knew not getting the girl would cause much pain to Adrien, perhaps so much that he wold not speak to his old man, perhaps so much that Gabriel would have to keep a close eye on him before he did something stupid. But Gabriel had to prioritize his sons safety. 

The men stomped into the attic, Marinette curled up trying to hide herself, Adrien kicked his legs with the completely opposite intention. He did not want to see Marinette harmed at there hands any longer. Thankfully they had no interest in the girl, they went straight for Adrien and released him from the pipe, dragging him towards the door.  
"Come on, stop kicking," the man ordered, "we're taking you home."  
Adrien kicked harder, not believing them.  
"It's true," the other man laughed, "your father paid a generous amount for you."  
Adrien realized this was probably true, his father, for everything he was not, money was a mere object to him and Adrien was not. But then another, much more horrifying realization came over the boy and he began to struggle harder. The men hit him, and the next time Adrien opened his eyes, he lay in a puddle in a dark alley, just a couple of streets away form his house.  
Tears fell from his eyes to the puddle as he tried to stand up, he was weakened, but had no trouble making his way out of the alley, but as he stood there, just a quick walk from home, he realized that once he got there, he would not be getting out. If he wanted to help Marinette, he couldn't go home, so instead, he turned the other way.  
"I'm sorry dad," he whispered under his breath, "but Marinette needs me."


	7. We better hurry up then, hu?

Marinette uncurled from her ball, one more trying to get into a more comfortable position, but unfortunately, it was difficult. Her mind was racing, but mostly all it could be on was the intense pain in her shoulder. After almost half an hour, her mind managed to process the fact Adrien had been taken, and after another hour, it processes the more important fact that he hadn't come back. Marinette looked towards the door, but still she could not put two and two together and work out where he had been taken, or why. 

It took Adrien longer than he expected to decide on where he was heading, the obvious choice was Nino, his best and first friends. But Nino would be too closely involved with his father who knew of Nino's existence, and Adrien knew it would be asking a lot of Nino to keep his presence a secret.   
The second person Adrien though of was washed away with the wind, as fast as it had came it was gone, after all, Chloe would not help Marinette, not even through Adrien's petition.  
The decision was obvious, only one person in Paris was Marinette's best friend, one person who would do anything to protect her, a person who put her own morals, on top of the law and who did not believe in the necessity of adults.   
Ding, Dong.   
The red-head showed up on the screen eyes wide, "Adrien?!"   
"Sh!" Adrien raised a finger to his mouth and looked around quickly.   
"Come in quick, I'm alone at home," Alya moved away from the screen to buzz the boy in.   
Adrien wasn't sure which floor it was, but had no problem finding the open door. With a worried red-head standing in front, the girl, dragged him in and slammed the door quickly, "Agreste," the second name treatment, "where is Marinette?"   
Adrien frowned, "that's what I came here for," Adrien took a deep breath, his mind flying towards the girl who had looked at her so desperate.   
Alya hesitated, "how about I prepare some tea...?" she softly pulled the boy towards the sofa, "that way you can get your words together."   
Adrien nodded, and let his head fall into his hands as he took a deep breath, he hoped with all his heart the girl was okay. 

Marinette watched as men came in, she could feel blood running down her shoulder, she felt hot. The men removed the cloth, replacing it with another one, not much cleaner, doing about just as good a job. Marinette whimpered, trying to curl up, but the men took no notice, forcing her to stay put. 

The two teenagers sipped at their tea, neither wanted to be the first to speak. Alya didn't want to push the blond boy, Adrien, not wanting to give the horrible news to the girl.   
Finally, Adrien took a deep breath, closing his arms, "they attacked us, in the alley, captures the two of us."   
"You and Marinette?"   
Adrien nodded, "yeah."   
"And where did they take you?"   
Adrien shook his head, "we were both knocked out by drugs, and I didn't get to see the place, the closest I got was the view from one of the windows but... there wasn't much to see, I want to try and track the place down though."   
"I don't understand... how did you escape?"   
"I didn't, my dad paid, I woke up in an alley not far from home but... I don't want to go home, not knowing that the moment I take step in that place I won't be allowed out and Marinette... I need to know she's safe first."   
Alya nodded, "do you came here..." Alya stood up, "okay, I need every detail about the place you were at, don't worry, Marinette is strong and we are smart."   
Adrien smiled and nodded, before frowning, "Alya..."   
"Yes?"   
"Marinette... when I left she was... they shot her during an escape attempt and--"  
"What?" eyes wide.   
"Only in the shoulder but..."  
Alya took a deep breath, Adrien noticed her shaking, noticed the tears and the deep breaths, but despite that, she smiled, "then we better hurry up, hu?"


	8. Low Cost

Tikki, stood at the corner, peeking out carefully, her paw used to gesture to Plagg to stay still. He obeyed, although looked un-entertained by the prospect, "Tikki, they might be in trouble!"  
"You think I don't know that?" Tikki flied out, Plagg on her tail, "I'm just as worried as you are."  
"Well you don't show it!" Plagg shouted, and as they entered the next shadow, he grabbed onto her pulling her close, "Tikki we can't just abandon them!"  
"We're not abandoning them," the kwami responded with a glare, "we're going to find help."  
Plagg frowned, "Master Fu? But he--"  
"Will have to do," Tikki turned again, "even if we find them, it would be a huge risk on their identity, and no, I don't mean to each other!"  
Plagg growled, but followed Tikki as they got closer and closer to their destination. 

"What about this one?" Alya was beggining to get desperate.  
"No, it has balcony's, the one we saw had none."  
Alya groaned, and continued to click, "you really can't remember any more details?"  
Adrien shook his head, "I'm trying Alya-"  
"I know, I know," she smiled, "I'm just worried."  
Adrien nodded, "me too," he closed his eyes for just an instant, seeing Marinette curling up in fear, "but we'll find her," he closed his hand into a fist, determined to be a hero. 

Marinette, did not strugled, as the man cut her hair with the machine, she did not move as he removed her top, finally using an actual first-aid kit to care for her wound, she did not make a noise when he removed the gag, and obeyed the orders as she was untied and told to get changed.  
She stood up, on skinny shaking legs, wearing all black clothes with rips and chains, clothes that were nothing like she would ever chose herself, not that she didn't like it, just wasn't her style. Her pigtails were gone, replaced with short hair that had been painted red with chalk. Last she was given some small sunglasses, covering her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Unrecognizable," the man marveled at his work, "while still maintaining you're beauty," he laughed.  
The girl lowered her face, her shoulder still hurt like hell, she was tired, hungry, thirsty.  
"Come on," the man ordered her to follow, and she did, the man had no intention of tying her up, not this time, after all, she was far too weak to actually cause any trouble. This would be an easy mission. But, despite this, he needed some security, "one last thing, honey."  
Marinette did not raise her head to meet his eyes.  
"You're little friends, Agreste Jr."  
This got Marinettes attention, raising her eyes to meet the man.  
"If you misbehave, I will have him shot, got it?"  
Marinette nodded, she could not risk any harm coming to Adrien. She had no idea he was safe with her best friend, trying to protect her. 

"That's it!" Adrien stood up.  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Definitely!" he grabbed the phone, pulling to close, analyzing it, he nodded, "definitely."  
"Okay," Alya snatched the phone back, she eyes the window, it was day already, "I'm going to call the police and hand them the address."  
Adrien hesitated, he would much prefer to go save her himself, but his hand reached into his pocket, finding no familiar warm ball of fluff sleeping peacefully, without Plagg, transforming was impossible, so instead, he nodded, "good idea."  
"But..." Alya hesitated, "what do I say about you? Are you ready to go back yet?"  
"Not really..." Adrien admitted, "not with Marinette not yet rescued," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "but dad will be worried so I guess, I guess I got no choice, the police will probably end up picking me up, or the Gorilla."  
Alya nodded, "I'll phone then," she dialed the number, and poured him some tea while she waited for them to pick up.  
"Paris Police Station, what may be the problem?" 

Marinette stepped outside the building, the sun was low, but it was still warm on her exposed skin, the man walked down the street, Marinette followed, struggling with his pace, the man took no notice of this though and just kept leading the way.  
It was a good hour of walking, usually nothing for the active Marinette, but today was no her today and her head was aching as well as her feet and shoulder. She almost collapsed after bumping into the man, not realizing his sudden halt. The man glared at her, but made no move to harm her further.  
"This," he gestured to what looked like a normal house, "will be you're new home, if you behave and pass the test," he reached down, his mouth was milimetres from her ear, "and if not, you know what happens, pew," the playful sound of a shot.  
Marinette took a deep breath, nodding.  
The man smiled, a predator like smile, before knocking on the door. 

The police were dispatched, Gabriel finally got the phone call about his son's whereabouts, it had been another long night, but finally he could relax, knowing his faithful assistant and son's bodyguard were running of to get him home. The man sat in his office, his eyes on the screen, he had located the building, and was considering going himself personally to save the girl. But on the other hand, he wanted so badly to wait and see his son, that the idea of leaving seemed unconceivable. 

Marinette entered the home, and although outside it had been clean and freshly painted, inside it smelt foul, of sweat and waste and sickness. There was nobody in the hall, but there was the noise of people moving just behind the walls.  
"Don't worry beautiful," he pushed her though the hall, towards a particularly big door, "you'll fit in nicely here," they entered a big room, with a man sitting at a desk at the very front.  
"Hm, oh, another one?"  
The man grinned, "well, she came included in a package."  
This new man stood up, he was tall and skinny, threatening at first sight, he leaned down to look at her closer, "what are you good at then?"  
Marinette looked up at the muscly man who bought her to this place, he just raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm good at sewing," Marinette whimpered out.  
"Is that so?" the tall man crossed his arms, "I got loads of people good at sewing, try again."  
"I can design..." she looked towards the ground, "I usually design and sew my own clothes in fact," usually she would sound proud, but today, she just wanted to die. Her talents meant nothing.  
"Interesting, it could be useful, although not excessively, how much is the asking price?"  
"Nice and cheap, just a thousand."  
"I'll give you five hundred, maximum."  
The man hesitated before smiling, "you got a deal," a hand shake.  
Marinette stood still, no say over her fate. 

The police arrived at the building, people were arrested, weapons were locked away, evidence collected, but no Marinette. Nobody had any clue where she was gone, just that one of the men left with her, they waited in hopes he would come back, but never did. It was the amount of Marinette's blood that was found that caused tears to run down her parents face.  
It was the fact that had they found it just a bit faster, they may have been able to help, that made Alya tear up.  
The fact Adrien could not stop visualizing the girl curled up and whimpering, that had him screaming into his cushion.  
The fact Gabriel could hear his son's screams, and the fact he had chosen not to act, that caused him to lock himself up in his office, still not resting.


	9. The World will be Better in your Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the comments! I may not always respond but it makes me so happy to see people interested and enjoying the fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tikki climbed in through the cat door, a clever add on by part of Master Fu, Plagg behind her, she was still cautious, when she spotted Wayzz, sitting calmly on the desk, it was confirmation enough of the lack of humans other than the guardian. Tikki quickly flew up, past Wayzz and straight to the guardian, trying to wake him.   
Wayzz jumped up, "Tikki!"   
"And Plagg," the black cat akuma flew up with a grin, mischievous.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"Can't I visit an old friend?" Plagg joked with a smile, before frowning, a more serious expression, "bad news."   
"You are bad news," Wayzz responded, flying over to where Tikki was fluttering around the guardian, who looked shocked and tired.   
"Ladybug?" he spoke looking up.   
"We need your help, Guardian."   
He sat up, grabbing the small red kwami in both hands, "what happened?"   
The kwami looked up, "Marinette, and Adrien, they were both kidnapped."   
Master Fu, who, had he listened to the radio or watched TV, already known this, instead got up in shock, "you must take me to them my little ones?"   
Tikki smiled, "come on!"   
Plagg was faster, reaching the door, without a moment of care he pulled down the handle, let the door swing open. Tikki and Plagg both floated at the entrance, shocked to see a blond haired boy standing, hand raised ready to knock.   
"Plagg!" the boy reached out and hugged the kawmi close, before he looked shocked at the red kawmi floating aorund, "y-you must be Ladybug's kwami?" he closed his eyes tight, "is she there? Should I leave?"   
Tikki hesitated, but shook her head, "she's not here, you can open your eyes..."   
Adrien sighed in relief, opening them, "I need to speak to Master Fu."   
Said old man appeared, "Chat Noir," he smiled in greeting, "you are safe I see?"   
The boy nodded, eyes on the floor, "my father got me out, but Marinette, my friend is still in trouble, that is why I came, I know it's nothing to do with you but--"  
"My job is to protect the Miraculous and protect the people of Paris, that includes your friend, come in, have some tea and tell me everything I need to know."   
Adrien smiled up, finally someone supported him, now he was certain breaking out of his room to come here was a good idea. 

Marinette found herself, sitting at a desk in a room full of similarly ages boys and girls, everyone else was sewing, but there was no machine for her, instead, she sat on a uncomfortable stool, with a cheap pencil and scrap paper, sketching designs that had to be perfect. Otherwise, she was promised adequate consequences, her fear of what they may be drived her to try her best. But design was not as simple as many people believed, and with her emotions working up, it was hard to get the designs quite right.   
She sat up, looking at her work, she felt tears falling down her face as she stared at the bread inspired outfit, she missed her parents, but whipped away the tears quickly before they could damage the paper.   
She began sketching again, her mind running though all the possible designs she could do.   
The hours were long, or at least they felt it, because with no window to the outside world, her shot wound still aching like mad and her hand aching form so much sketching. They felt infinite. But finally, a man came in, without loads of other young people, they switched placed, the machines were never untended. He gestured for Marinette to follow, taking the designs away from her before leading her, along with all the others, down the hall, and into a big room, windowless just like the other, but with carpet, dirty and smelly carpet, but clearly meant for sleeping, the others, knowing the drill, did just that, they lay down in what was probably they're usual spot and went straight to sleep.   
There was no talking or noise, Marinette found a spot, and curled up, tears flowing down her face, but she kept form all out crying to avoid waking her fellow prisoners. That night she slept very little. 

Meanwhile, Adrien had returned home, as Chat Noir, he entered the room and was grateful when he realized nobody had noticed his absence. He spent the rest of the day with his usual tasks such as piano and Chinese. That night he ate alone and slept little, but at least more than the night before, reassured by the Master Fu's promise to find the young girl. 

Master Fu, walked the streets along with his own kwami and the one of the missing girl. He knew very little, but, he knew that Tikki would sense the present of the Miraculous to which she was connected, and he also knew that although Paris was far from small, it was not an impossible task. Tikki sat with her eyes closed, concentrated on the energy, hoping the earrings and the girl were still together. 

The next day, Adrien awaited impatiently for his Chinese class, that morning he had been informed that it would be the substitute teachers today, something that bought happiness to Adrien. When Master Fu arrived, Adrien smiled, but it quickly turned upside down as he realized the look for exhaustion, and not satisfied exhaustion like a job well done. The man shook his head, "I have not yet located her, but am working on it."   
Adrien sat down, nodding, "understood... so... what can I do?"   
Master Fu sat down, "perhaps, you should also search as Chat Noir, when you get the chance. We need to cover more ground."   
Adrien nodded, "I already do that."   
Master Fu looked at his kwami with a sad looked, before he did something he had not done in many many years, he removed his Miraculous, and reached out, handing it to the blond boy. The boy looked at it, "what?"   
"You need all the help you can get, give that to someone you trust."   
Adrien looked up at the Master, he cautiously grabbed it, "thanks."   
The man smiled, "I trust you, and trust your choice, once the girl is found..."   
"Return it to you? OF course."   
Master Fu hesitated, before shaking his head, "no, don't do that, make your choice carefully, and maintain it," his mind went back to Trixx, "perhaps, the world will be a better place in your hands."


	10. Tear Tired

Adrien was back at school, he had expected to have to fight to come back, expected his father to fight for Adrien to go back to home school, but Adrien was relieved when it did not happen, Adrien was relived because, in all honesty, he wasn't sure how much he could fight. Especially after he had deliberately broken one of his father's original rules when getting himself into that mess.  
Adrien hated admitting his dad was right but... this one was of those rare situations where, if he were to say to Adrien "this wouldn't have happened had you listened to me," well, Adrien could not tell him otherwise. In fact, despite no one enforcing the rules, Adrien was following every rule, well, almost every rule, he would come to school with his driver, not leave the school, return with the driver, do all his classes throughout the evening, although it was true that the moment night cane, Adrien would leave his home, but he was no longer Adrien, instead he was a black cat with long claws and shiny green eyes. He snaked out of the window, jumping from roof to roof.  
A part of him hoped perhaps Ladybug would show up, he knew she knew about the disappeared girl because her kwami had been with Master Fu. But maybe she was searching during the day, or in a different locations, or perhaps she wasn't searching but investigating... surely Ladybug would be doing something, she was so king and always trying to improve the life of Paris.  
In fact, she would probably find her in no time, perhaps Adrien was wasting his time, but he didn't care, because he needed to search. He needed to feel like he was doing something, he paused, on top of a building, he could see the sun coming up. He had been out all night, no sign of Marinette, he needed help. He had not yet decided on who to choose for the Miraculous. The decision seemed obvious but... but still he hesitated, the obvious choice was Nino, but just like when he first tasted freedom, he considered Alya, but the Ladyblog turned him off, scared she would not be able to help herself, and she didn't know the girl well enough... if Marinette was around, he would honestly chose her, she always stood up for what was right, she would be a great superhero, even if the media may not agree. But that wasn't an option. 

Meanwhile, Alya was on her roof, watching the sunrise, she hadn't slept all night, she was still worried about Marinette, "god, please Mari, be okay, wherever you are."  
"She is strong," an old man spoke from behind her.  
Alya jumped and stood up quickly, "hu?" she hadn't heard the old man come up, she supposed he was just another person living in the apartment, although she had never saw him before.  
"I didn't mean to surprise you," the man walked up, "I'm Master Fu," he introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you..." the tone lacked any happiness, and for that Alya felt bad but...  
"I see you must be upset," he smiled softly, "you miss your friend?"  
"I'd rather not speak about it."  
"I can't blame you," he held out his hand, with a small box, "I want you to keep this, not take backs this time."  
Alya turned back, she looked at the strikingly familiar box, "is that?"  
The man smiled, "I look after this but... due to everything that's going on, I feel like Paris maybe needs more permanents heroes," and he placed the box in the girl's hand.  
She stared down at the box, before slowly taking it out, and putting it on, the familiar kwami showed up, with a sweet smile, "thank you," Alya whispered, and looked towards where the man had been but... he was gone, "Master Fu." 

Adrien was tired, he felt himself falling asleep in class once more, Nino waking him up again, "come on duded, you're going to get in trouble," he whispered.  
"S-sorry," the boy sat up once more.  
The boy smiled at him, before looking up, Alya was sitting alone, and she looked just as tired. Had he been less sleepy, he would probably have noticed the new necklace, had she been less sleepy, she probably would have hidden the necklace a bit better.  
But neither were the case. 

Marinette was back to work, design after designs, but she was running out of designs, she looked up at the walls, the dirty thick walls, the people around her, all wearing clothes too dirty to see, the floor covered in dust and... nothing, there was nothing that could possibly inspired an outfit. Marinette felt tears run down her face, and as she looked at the paper, she began to draw a tears inspired dress. 

That evening, Chat Noir was out searching, he was surprised, when he saw an orange blur, jumping from roof to roof. He smiled, he ran and jumped, "Rena Rouge!" he hugged her tight.  
The girl was surprised but smiled, "Chat Noir, what are you doing out here?"  
The boy frowned, "searching for the missing girl," he admitted, "she was a friend of mine."  
Alya frowned and nodded, "same here..."  
Chat smiled, "really?"  
Alya nodded, and held back tears, "I um... I miss her."  
Chat nodded, "same. Shall we search together?"  
Alya hesitated, considering splitting up and covering more terrain, but she was tired and... Chat looked tired too. So instead, she nodded. And the search continued.


	11. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, just did my final school project for the course I'm on, guess who aced it? Anyway, enjoy!

The days passed. Adrien and Alya grew more and more tired. They grew more and more exhausted. Nino was worried, watching his best friend and girlfriend deteriorate, neither slept, neither ate. Nino had to take care of both of them, making sure they ate at least during the snack time. Making sure Alya got home safely, making sure Adrien was in his car. Nino was the one that would make up excused for why they were late, he was the one who managed the LadyBlog so that when Alya got back to her old self she would have something to go back to. He sent them both there homework, usually already with the answer included, as well as notes and reminders about exams.  
He understood that Alya could not get over the absence of her best friend, and the empty seat by her side a constant reminder.  
Adrien, was still recovering from his own kidnapping, and Nino could tell the boy regretted not coming out of it along with his classmate and friend.  
Nino wasn't taking it amazingly himself, Marinette was his friend after all, not just that, she was amazing, kind and sweet, of all the people that something of this kind could happen to, well, Marinette was certainly one of the worst, but Nino had to stay strong, for his friends. 

Rena Rouge and Chat Noir, spent the nights hunting down the criminal that had taken their friend. They spent long hours, dark and cold. Legs and bodied aching, in the morning their kwamis needed plenty of food. In the morning the heroes needed plenty of sleep, sleeping though classes and meals and all else. 

Master Fu stood at the border of Paris, the Ladybug Kwami sitting on his shoulder, occupying the spot once belonging to his own green kwami.  
"Nothing," the spotted kwami frowned.  
Master Fu nodded, "then she's not here, don't worry little on," he reached to stroke the top of her head, but Tikki took no notice, "we'll find her."  
"We're taking too long," Tikki complained, it wasn't a whine do, more a sight.  
"She's super strong, and we're never going to stop searching for her, okay?"  
Tikki nodded. 

Marinette, felt her back ache from leaning over the notebook, she was tired and hungry, she blinked, her sight was blurry, but she kept on sketching as best she could, she knew they weren't very good, she knew the drawings were messy and hard to make out, but she knew that if she stopped she'd get in trouble, what that trouble would be she was not yet sure, but she kept on sketching, line after line, her hand moved on auto-pilot, her mind lay deep in sleep.  
Eventually, she fell asleep on top of the sketch book. It was only an instant but... bang, her head hit the floor, her arm scraped against the side of the table.  
"It's not break time yet," a gruff voice, a man pulling her back up and into the seat, the pencil back in her hand.  
Her mind had not yet processed what had just happened, the first part of her to act up was her shoulder, followed by her head, her arm then also ached. She sat there, breathing hard, "sorry."  
"Keep on working, before I tell one of the higher ups," a threat.  
Marinette nodded, grabbing the pencil she began to sketch a lady, quickly, this was enough for the man who left her alone, moving back towards the door. Tears filled Marinette's eyes, she was in pain, in fact, she felt blood... somewhere, she didn't look to see where from, she was busy, miserably so. 

Chat sat on the roof of a building, his head in his hands. The sun was rising and he knew he had to leave.  
"You look... terrible," Rena Rouge sat down by his side.  
"I could say the same to you," he said, even with the mask, it could not hide the dark sacks under their eyes, the slight lack of stamina and usual grace. Everything about them was so...  
"You're right," she frowned, watching the sun rise, "I suppose we best head home... I hate to give up another night but..."  
"There's no other option," he looked down at his ring, "no time either."  
The girl smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow... no, tonight?"  
Chat nodded, "we'll find her soon," he said, full of determination.  
"Do you reckon... perhaps Ladybug will be meeting us?"  
Chat took a second before shaking his head, "I don't know, I have as much contact with her as you."  
"Oh," she looked disappointed, "I supposed you... you know?"  
"Our I identities have been kept secret extremely well up until now," he smiled.  
She nodded, a familiar beep, she looked down at her necklace before waving one last time. Both running in opposite directions. 

The next day at school, everything was the exact representation of the calm before the storm. A sweet smile from their teacher, as both secret identities walked in, no question about why they were late, she understood they were struggling. Chloe, came over to Adrien. The boy flinched not wanting to speak to the girl. But when instead she showed him a webpage she had made to help find Marinette he wasn't pleasantly surprised, he figured a part of it was done just to impress him but... it was still helpful. Snack time came and Nino had bought cookies for the two of them. It was turning out of be a pretty good day despite the horrible night before... of course, the calm before the storm never lasted too long.  
"Paris is being attacked once more by an akumatized citizen!" the new report came on the loud speaker of school, signalling the emergency alarm. Kids began to pile into classrooms, where teachers could watch over and in theory they could finish their snack.  
"Oh, I need to go to the bathroom quickly," Adrien excuse himself.  
Nino reached out, "dude! Now?"  
Adrien ignored the shout and ran of, leaving Alya and Nino alone.  
"I do too," Alya frowned heading to run in the opposite direction.  
"What?!" the boy stood alone, well, not alone, loads of other students ran past him.  
A sight, this was new, well, not from Adrien but... and then he realized, Alya wasn't going to the bathroom, she was going after the akuma, to see if she could spot Ladybug and Chat Noir. On one side, Nino was happy because this meant Alya was at least recovering some of her old personality, on the other hand she was exhausted and he worried she could get hurt. So, with a simple look down at his phone he made a decision, he would go help his girlfriend.


	12. Clowning Around

Adrien wished the speaker could have said just a bit more about the akuma, something like around this area in Paris, has this very specific powers or maybe even the akuma seems to be in this specific item that can be gotten by doing A, B and C. Instead, Chat Noir ran out of the bathroom, brain working at a million per second and even that wasn't fast enough as with a single jump he stood on the roof of Paris searching for any sign of chaos.   
"Any clue where it is?" a familiar voice from behind.   
"No idea," he responded, turning to look at the fox akuma.   
If they weren't both so exhausted they may have noticed that how they both came from the same school, but that was not the case. Instead they split up, promising to phone the other as soon as they saw something, Chat quickly showing Rena how the weapons doubled as technology marvels. 

Nino, pulled his mobile out of his pocket checking out the news, in zero point three he knew the exact locations of the akuma, being said location the Louvre museum. Where they had turned the pyramid like structure into a giant slide and was forcing everyone to enjoy it. Those who did not were quickly turned into clowns, make up, wigs, big shoes and all. A trail of clowns and buildings turned into toys showed exactly where he had come from. The only explanation was a discouraged party clown who had been bullied by those he was meant to entertain. Ironically, those same children, now taken the forms of clowns were not enjoying this new scenario. 

It was Rena who eventually found the akuma, quickly messaging Chat before creating an illusion of a bunch of children to draw the akuma away from the real children and adults that were fleeing the scene.   
Among those many people, Nino ran in the opposite direction, searching for his fearless love, he was beginning to think he could have certainly found a more relaxed partner, it may make his life a little less stressful. There was no sign of her.   
Chat received the message and was quick to turn, he was only a few minutes away and he hoped the fox would be okay on her own for just that long.   
Said fox, was fine, despite her exhaustion she grinned at the akuma, dodging his attacks with ease and distracted him with illusions, as she circled him, trying to work out exactly where his akuma was. When her eyes set on the purple plastic nose that he beeped before transforming either the buildings into parks or people to clowns, she was pretty certain in her decision. Of course, getting to it would not be easy. There was now what could be best described as an army of clowns surrounding the akuma and the closer she got the harder it was to dodge his attacks.   
On one occasion Rena was so close to being hit that in her attempt to dodge she fell right of the building she was standing on. A silly mistake, thankfully the black cat had arrived and just on time to catch the fox before landing in an alley and placing her on her feet.  
"What took you so long?" the fox smiled.   
The cat grinned, "I think I got here right on time, your welcome."   
The fox laughed, "I believe the akuma is in his nose..." she frowned, "Ladybug hasn't shown up, can we do something without her?"   
Chat shook his head, "we'll just have to win over time until she appears."   
Rena nodded, "I'm sure she won't take long, she always arrived just on time," the girl grinned, thinking of her hero.   
Chat nodded, "she does," blushing a little as he though of his crush before it was replaced with determination as he ran out, making puns at the clown as he easily dodged the attacks. At one point it looked like he had been hit, before it was revealed to be just an illusion done by Rena Rouge, they both laughed.   
"For a clown you sure have no sense of humor?" Chat Noir complained when the akuma failed to laugh at his last pun.   
"Puns are not good humor!" the clown shouted, attacking with eve more vigor.   
Chat dodged, "wow, I have met many people who dislikes my puns but..." he ducked down, "when you say you hate them..." a quick leap, "you ain't, clowning around!"   
"Aaaaaaagh!"   
Chat laughed, and in his laughing he was hit by one of the many clown minions, nothing too serious, just pushed back.   
Rena took over, "you okay?" she smiled, "stop getting him into more of a state," she ordered.   
Chat whined, "but it's so much fun!" but obeyed either way, before they both backed up a bit, "still no sign of Ladybug." 

Meanwhile, quite far away, the workers, among whom stood Marinette, were all being moved into the basement, they barely fit, instead they were pushed together and could barely breath.   
"What's going on?" Marinette whispered.   
For the first time since her arrival, someone responded, a boy, a teenager, older than her, but not yet an adult, "they do this all the time, it means there's an akuma somewhere in Paris."   
Marinette's eyes widened, she had not though of her responsibility as Ladybug, but as her hands reached out to touch her earrings, she realized that Chat must be fighting alone, not just that, she though of the first time she though and akuma, he couldn't fight alone. Not without her there to purify it.   
"This is really bad," she mumbled.   
The boy chuckled, it was empty of emotion, "not really, it means we get a short break... I hope the akuma comes this way, if it attacks the building maybe we can..." he closed his fist and shook his head, "don't get your hopes up."   
Marinette took a deep breath, she felt a panic attack coming on because this was bad, this was so bad, she needed out now. But there was no way she could escape, her hand moved towards her shoulder, even if she escaped, could she fight? 

Chat hit the building hard, his head ached, he looked at his ring, he had not yet used cataclysm but... his energy was low. He had been fighting for longer than he had ever fought an akuma. Rena was doing a bit better, using her illusion rather than fighting straight up, but her kwami was still tired.   
"What do we do?" Rena shouted back at the older hero (older as a hero, not in age, that was a secret obviously).   
"I'm not sure," Chat stood up, "Ladybug still isn't here... I don't..."   
"Are you two okay?" a familiar voice.   
Nino stood in the alley, a frown on his face.   
"What are you doing here?" Rena shouted, he shouldn't be here, he should be safe in the school.   
The boy smiled, "I was looking for my girlfriend but... she isn't here, but I've seen the whole fight and well..."   
Chat's eyes widened, "Nino."   
Nobody questioned how the hero knew the name of the boy.   
"We do need your help."   
"No we don't!" Rena disagreed, "you need to evacuate just like everyone else, this is for heroes."   
"I know that," Chat stepped in, "which is why I want him to use this," and he held out the green miraculous.   
Rena took a moment to realize what it was, she gasped, "what?"   
Nino frowned, grabbing it, what is this.   
"Put it on," Chat instructed.   
The boy hesitated, but as the loud noise of the akuma in the background caused the heroes to flinch he put it on, the green kwami appeared.   
It blinked quickly before smiling, "Wayzz," he gave as a presentation, "I can grant you powers, and I see the case is desperate," he turned towards the akuma, "say Wayzz shell up," he instructed to Nino, "it will transform you, your powers are those of defense, perfect for stalling, Chat Noir, you must find the Guardian, he will probably already be on his way. Rena you must detransform, rest and be available for the final battle."   
Chat smiled, "you sure are a good planners," he patted Nino's shoulder, "well you know, welcome to the team," and with that he was gone, with a single leap he was on the building.   
Nino stood there with wide eyes, "excuse me?"   
Rena sighed and smiled, "yeah, welcome, come on, I wanna see your human form!" 

Master Fu was nearly to the battle scene.   
"Guardian, can I please go on ahead, they must need me!" Tikki fluttered inside the bag, desperate.   
"I'm sorry Tikki but it's too dangerous," the old man shook his head.   
"It's dangerous for them!" she shouted flying out, "please!"   
"We're nearly there."   
"Until the akuma moves further away!" Tikki got back in the bag throwing her head into her small hands and sulked.   
"Master Fu," Chat landed in front of the man, "Ladybug hasn't showed up, I chose a holder for the Miraculous though."   
Tikki fluttered out, "now can I go on ahead?"   
Chat stared at the kwami, "Ladybug?"   
"Is absent for this fight," Master Fu responded, "will you take this kwami to the akuma? She can purify the akuma if you can get it to her."   
Chat nodded, holding out a hand for the kwami, taking a quick look at his ring, "we must be quick..." he turned to leave but before he did, he had a question, "is Ladybug... okay?"   
Master Fu frowned, "I can't say for certain but... she'll be back."   
Chat nodded, and with that he was gone, kwami in hand, he pulled out his stick using it to call the new Miraculous that now showed, "Ni- I mean... um, whatever your hero name is, I'm on my way back, got a kwami for purifying the akuma."  
"I don't know what that means!" he shouted, the background sound told Chat that there was a fight going on.   
"It means that you need to get hold of his nose?"   
"What?!"   
"Agh, just hold in there until I get back!"   
Rena, meanwhile, saw how Nino put the phone back, understanding Chat must be on his way back she looked back to Trixx, "ready honey?"   
The fox looked a bit tired but despite that she flew up with a smile and a nod, determination working as an energy source.   
"Good, Trixx, let's pounce!" 

Marinette was sitting down. She could hear the whispers of the people around her.   
"We've never been here this long?"   
"Do you think there is real danger?"   
Crying.   
"What if my mom is in trouble?"   
"Maybe we can escape?"   
Marinette closed her eyes tight, tears falling, she knew why it was taking longer, she knew the problem and knew that there was no solution available. 

The trio stood on a building, "I have almost no time left," the black cat groaned with a look at his ring.   
"I'm good to go but my kwami is a bit exhausted."   
"I don't know what's going on," the green hero complained.   
"Here's the plan," Chat ignored Nino, feeling a bit bad but an necesary evil, they needed to be quick before there was nobody left in Paris to be turned into a clown, "Rena, the best illusion you can possible make, get him over to the open, Nino you need to get the citizens... the clown army, away from the battle, use your shield, just... lightly shove them away. I'll get the nose and then Tikki," the red kwami flied around Chat, "purify, got it."   
And the plan was in action. 

Guards came down, they handed out food, obviously this was going to take some time. Marinette didn't move to grab anything, not even water, she was still in a state of panic. The boy who spoke to her earlier placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey, new girl," he handed her some water, "at least drink something, as soon as the attack ends it's straight back to work."   
Marinette nodded, "thanks," she pulled it close.   
"Got family you're worried about?" he asked, sitting by her side and breaking some of his sandwich of to hand to her.   
She took it and nibbled slowly, "yeah... and friends... and Paris in general to be honest..."   
The boy nodded, "everyone will be fine, Ladybug always saves the day," he smiled at her.   
Marinette had to seriously hold herself form not breaking down, but she couldn't help but cry, the boy looked surprised and moved to hold her.   
"Sorry, that usually works as comfort."   
The girl shook her head, but gave no reason for the tears, instead she just cried, nibbled at the bread, sipped the water and appreciated the company. 

Chat expected the plan to malfunction, but as miracles would have it, somehow they managed it, the red kwami with closed eyes and much concentration managed to purrify the akuma before falling to the ground, Chat caught her. The akuma victim became a normal civilian, so did the clowns, but the buildings did not change back, the damage did not get reversed. Chat looked at his companions as they all reached the same realization, without Ladybug, all damage done in battle was permanent.   
But they could do nothing about that now, so they fled towards the alley, Chat looked at his ring, he had avoided using cataclysm during the battle but was on his last dot, "I have to..."   
The guardian showed up, "I finally made it," he informed.   
Ttikki sighed, thanking the stars Chat had come for her, she left Chat's hand returning to the guardian, "it's done, but I can't undo the damage."   
Master Fu nodded, "I knew that would be the case, but until Ladybug returns this will have to do," he looked up at the three heroes, smiling specifically at the new one, "it is a pleasure to meet you."   
Nino smiled, "yeah, um, me too? Sorry... who are you?"   
Master Fu smiled, turning to Chat, "do you plan to leave?"   
"Um well..."   
"Because perhaps... it would make your job easier... if we stopped hiding from our allies."   
Tikki's eyes widened, "but you've always told me!"   
"Times change... and, well... I've seen enough of what this secret identities have done."   
The three looked at each other, Chat hesitated but smiled, the choice didn't need to be made because his ring made the final beep leaving instead a blond boy with green eyes, well, Adrien.   
"Oh," Nino's eyes widened, "that's where you always go."   
Alya was much more shocked, "wow... I knew you looked alike!" she smiled and detransformed, throwing her hair from her face and smiling, specifically at Nino who was in shock.   
"That... that also makes sense," Nino smiled, his girlfriend was even cooler than he thought.   
Finally Nino let the green shell leave, and there they were.   
"Wow..." the three were just wordless for a moment, before they laughed and smiled.   
Master Fu, with Tikki on his shoulder smiled, "you made a good choice, Adrien, for the holder of my old miraculous, I hope you agree Wayzz?"   
The green kwami nodded, "I like him... different."   
Plagg, did not move to greet the other kwamis, he had instead crawled into Adrien's pocket, exhausted.  
"Thanks," Adrien whispered.   
Trizz was clearly tired, sitting on Alya's shoulder, but still seemed quite happy to chat with Wayzz and Tikki. 

Master Fu, smiled, appreciating the fact that finally, the kwamis could enjoy each others presence, the fact that the kids, now knew they could back each other up and knew why they were doing it. But it all left him and was replaced with a frown, as he instead drew his attention to the smashed class and sidewalk, Ladybug needed to return. He looked at Tikki, "feel like a walk?" 

Finally, the kids were dragged out of the basement, led back to their works spots. Marinette was still crying, but she supposed that if they were being bought back up, it meant chat found a way, she smiled at the though of Chat, he was such a good partner, she didn't give him credit enough but he was really smart, she took a deep breath, "keep up the good work," she whispered before looking down at her paper, beginning to sketch, as her mind went over the akumas and the heroes, she found herself once more inspired.


	13. Rest

Marinette sits at her table, pencil in hand. The days grow longer, or at least they feel like it but a part of her knew it was all in her head, the hours had not changed merely her attitude had. She tried to keep her mind of it, of the fact she was in an unknown location, in this terrible unfamiliar clothes that hadn't been cleaned since she arrived, that she was alone while surrounded by people, that she was hungry, her hands ached and her wounds showed no signs of healing. She coughed and continued to sketch, her drawings were messier and messier every day. But what was she supposed to do about it? Her hands were shaking, not because of her growing weakness or hunger, although neither helped the scenario but because her shoulder felt worst and worst... she wondered if it was infected, before against, erasing any negative thoughts, she had to stay positive.  
Tikki had not been in her bag, surely the kwami was looking for help, surely Chat Noir, now Paris' only hero was searching for her, or at least the missing Ladybug. She was certain her friends and family had not yet given up... or had they? How long had she even been gone for? She felt herself hiccuping as she held back tears, the pencil moving on auto-pilot, her designs lost all their soul, all their heart, they were manufactures in exchange survival, nothing else. 

That night, Adrien sat on his bed, he was exhausted, yet that wouldn't stop him. He looked down at Plagg, the kwami was sleeping, he was so tired he hadn't even gotten up to each the cheese bought for him. Adrien made sure the cheese was visible when the kwami woke up before quietly moving towards the window.  
"Where are you going?" the voice was weak, but also worried.  
"Don't worry Plagg, go to sleep, there's cheese for you on the table."  
The kwami weakly moved over to grab some cheese, looking up at the boy tiredly, "you're not going out without me are you?"  
"Just a couple of hours," the boy reassured, "to search, I'll be back soon."  
The kwami shook his head, "not without me, it's dangerous!"  
"I'll be fine!"  
"You got kidnapped just a week ago," the kwami flew up to the boy before falling into his hand and looking up with big eyes.  
Cute was not a word Adrien often used to describe Plagg, but in that instant.  
"Please."  
Adrien sighed and nodded, "fine... for you."  
Plagg smiled allowing the boy to lay him back down on the bed, before reaching out for more cheese. Adrien smiled.  
"Thanks Plagg... you pushed yourself a lot today."  
Plagg frowned and shrugged, "I didn't like it but, it was necessary," he continued to eat the cheese.  
Adrien lay down, he was tired as well, but he hated admitting it, despite this he lay down, and fell asleep, kwami by his side. 

Alya stood at the window, also tempted by the idea of heading of into the night to search for her friend, but Nino stood by her side. Alya's parents were out so the boy came over, and he reminded her that if she continued to exhaust herself not only would she be incapable of helping Marinette, but also incapable of helping any of Paris.  
"Marinette is really strong, she needs us, but she needs us to be well enough," Nino reassured, pushing the girl down into a seat, "listen, I'm going to go make you a hot beverage, and then I'm going to practice being a hero and search, sound good?"  
Alya nodded, knowing at least one person would be searching gave her a much more calmer outlook, Nino reached down, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss, one of nothing but caring.  
"I love you."  
Alya smiled up at him. 

Alya fell asleep shortly after her boyfriend left.  
Nino spent a couple of hours more than he meant to searching the streets of Paris. Carapace, the turtle hero, Paris' newest hero. Was searching for his friend.


	14. Hand them Over

School was weird the next day, Nino was sleepy, and instead it was Alya and Adrien covering him for a change. All three could not help but notice the other's kwami occasionally poking out of the school bags to pay attention, and wondered how they had never noticed before, although they probably just confused them with tricks of the light.   
Adrien knew how this went by now, being Chat was just a part of him and he enjoyed it. When he heard kids whispering about how Chat Noir had been seen fighting of villains in Paris while walking down the hallways, he appreciated the compliments, ignored the insults but never batted an eye.   
Alya, hearing similar comments about her own hero form, was a little less used to the whole thing, and could not help but smile and frown a bit depending on what she heard, but being an expressive girl nobody batted an eye at her.   
Nino... Nino walked with his back straight and eyes unblinking. He didn't want to draw suspicion to himself and this caused him to act even more suspicious, standing tall, eyes wide and fists clenched. Adrien smiled, placing a hand on his friends shoulders and watching as he flinched.   
"Relax dude," Adrien smiled offering comfort.   
Nino smiled, "just... new to this whole thing."   
"I arrived late to almost every class and nobody suspected a thing ever."   
Nino nodded, "good point." 

Marinette was resting, or she was supposed to be. Instead she sat in the center of the room. Her eyes wide open, her hands neatly lay between her legs, she was bleeding... today she had been punished for her terrible designs. She took a deep breath, ignoring the burning pain. The clothes that had been given to her before coming here was beginning to stretch and fall, or at least Marinette preferred to think that rather than the more likely explanation that the stress, lack of food and energy consuming work had caused her to lose a significant amount of weight.   
"If you don't rest, it will be worst," the boy whom she already met but knew no the name of.   
"I need to think of designs before tomorrow comes..." Marinette responded in a whisper.   
The boy nodded, before going back to sleep.   
Marinette, sat there, she wanted to sleep, she knew it would be good for her but... she reached out and felt her earrings, she was panicking inside. 

Tikki was really sleepy, despite this she insisted that the guardian take her out to search. Nothing could stop her from searching for Marinette, for her Ladybug, "she's somewhere around here," Tikki flew up, quite suddenly, "I know she is," her eyes went wide.   
The guardian reached out to grab the kwami, "how close?"   
Tikki closed her eyes, opening them, "quite far but... but, she's definitely somewhere, come on!" 

The next day, for the first few hours, Marinette was good, well, as good as you can be in her given situation, she had not yet run out of designs, but after those first few hours, she couldn't got any longer, she fell asleep. She felt herself hit the ground hard, she had been hit, she heard shouting, orders to stand up but... she tried but fell asleep on the ground. Next time she woke up, or better said, regained consciousness, it was soaking wet with freezing water. She was in a new room, alone, she was where she had been beaten the day before, she coughed and tried to curl up but was hit hard, ordered to sit up straight.   
"You have a job to do, if you don't do it-"  
"I can't," Marinette closed her eyes, "I'm trying my best, I really am but..." she began to cry.   
"Excused," she was beaten, she felt blood mixing with the cold water.   
"Please..."  
Her begging made it all worst. 

Adrien entered his room, expecting to see his Chinese tutor, instead he found Master Fu, sitting on the sofa awaiting patiently.   
"Hello," the secret superhero moved over.   
The man smiled, before pulling out a map, "I have found the general location of your friend."   
The boy's eyes widened, "where?"   
The man circled it out on the map, "there are thousands of homes in this locations, she could be in any of them but... it's a much better playing ground than the entirely of Paris."   
Adrien stared at it, tonight, they would do the biggest search they had yet, with the three of them splitting up and searching form top to bottom.   
"How do you know she's within this area?"   
The guardian looked down to his pocket, where Tikki was sleeping, the ladybug kwami, he was tempted to say it, let the boy know, but on the other hand he believed that this should be the girls decisions to hide or not. So instead he gave a mysterious smile a long with the not very helpful phrase of, "I have my ways."   
The boy sighed, but decided against asking any further, "we'll find her tonight," Adrien declared, "no matter what it takes."   
The man nodded, "I don't doubt your ability." 

Marinette was curled up crying, she was extremely quiet as more and more blood covered her body. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She barely felt pain, it was numb, she was certain later it would come. But at this moment her body was too busy trying to keep her alive to communicate the feeling of pain to her. That didn't stop the warm tears from falling down her face but they could be easily confused with blood.   
Finally, it stopped, the beating stopped. Water was thrown over her, washing away the blood.   
"Get changed," a man ordered, throwing new clothes at her.   
The girl's eyes widened, and she was quick to start getting changed, happy to see the clothes. 

Hawkmoth had spent the last few weeks behaving himself within reason. He had not been able to help himself when the poor clown had been teased by the children but... he hadn't akumatized anyone else since. After all, Ladybug was missing so he had no way of getting both Miraculous, Paris was a mess because of that, and more importantly, he was searching for the girl, he had no luck, he searched for strong emotions but the girl was far too calm, because nothing, despite his constant searches, nothing. 

Once Marientte had changed into this plain old black trousers and matching top, she was ready to go back to work, ready to do everything she could to make this work.   
"The earrings."   
"Excuse me?" the girl whispered, looking down at the open palm.   
"Hand them over."   
The girl reached up and touched them, she shook her head.   
The man moved to take them but she stepped back, "no!"   
When the man grabbed both her hands with a single one of his own, holding them tightly and removing her earrings.   
She screamed, louder than she ever had before, she kicked and struggled and as soon as they were removed she felt the wall hit her, she was thrown like nothing more than a rag doll. But as she hit the wall, as she realized her earrings were gone, her Miraculous, her connection to Tikki, something that was never absent from her life.   
Two things happened.   
The first, far away, a small red kwami froze.   
The second, a small black butterfly, began it's journey.


	15. Despite Everything

"Oh, a young girl with big dreams and a bright future, finds herself stripped of everything she loves and despite her calm nature can no longer hold in the waterfall of emotions," the typical dialogue, but this time, it was more personal, because this people could have had their hands on his son had he not paid up, this time, it wasn't just the victim that wanted vengeance, and having done so few akumas recently, the man had lots of pent up energy to use on this young girl.  
"Hawkmoth..." the girl closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth, recognizing the threatening voice, even if this time he was not threatening her.  
"You want vengeance on those who wronged you, and to protect those who did not?"  
That was a moment of silence, Marinette's eyes were closed as she though of how there was no way in hell she would accept any offer hawkmoth gave her, but then again, she waned out, no, she needed out, those others kids did, she opened her eyes, "I do."  
"Good, all I ask in exchange is for..." and for a second, Hawkmoth hesitated because, this girl was important, "I need Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."  
"Why?"  
This question shook Hawkmoth... no, is shook Gabriel Agreste, the fashion model, because no akuma, not in all the time he had played the role of the villain, had questioned his reason for wanting the Miraculous.  
"I need their power."  
"For?"  
A moment of prolonged silence. No wonder this girl was so special to everyone, even when injured, hurt, with her emotions going haywire and Hawkmoth's influence upon her, she still was fussing over others.  
"I have my reasons, will you accept?"  
There was hesitation, the girl closed her eyes, and for a second, Hawkmoth believe she would refuse, that he had made a mistake making the offer, but when she opened her eyes filled with determination, she nodded, "anything."  
And with that, the akuma brightening, the black goo covering the girl, first of all, it covered her wound, sealing them as best it could to avoid further bleeding or damage, then it surrounded her body, turning into a skin tight suit, one as hard as stone to protect the girl from further damage, her eyes glowed bright blue, the suit was a dark red, almost black, hiding the blood stains and making her look threatening to all that saw her. She clenched her fits, her teeth grew sharp, and despite her previous weakness she was fill of energy and strength.  
Finally, she stopped seeing Hawkmoth and instead found herself staring straight at her tormentors. A look of shock, they had always driven their victims to the point that they felt nothing, but here they were, with a victim that felt so much, they had become the villain.  
"You will pay for what you did!" and within seconds, Marinette, no, Guardian, not the usual villain name, stood in a pool of blood, her earring, the akumatized object, in her hand, she carefully placed them back on, taking a deep breath, she opened the door, none of them would survive much longer, not the guards, not the main boss. Marinette made short work of it, and Hawkmoth did nothing to stop her. 

At some point, someone called the police, one of the guards who preferred a life in prison before no life at all. It didn't little because minutes later he was found and killed, abandoned on the floor, the children also were screaming and running, not realizing quite yet that she meant them no harm, they tried to get out but the doors were locked, the Guardian, Marinette, had made sure of it, she couldn't let them leave, they could get hurt, she had to protect, and avenge.  
One boy, stood, gasping, recognizing the girl, he wasn't scared, he was not blind to how the attacks were going, but he did not enjoy the stench of blood, violent sight. It made him want to throw up.  
"Please," the boy grabbed her hand, stopping her from murdering a man, "this is too much," and a part of him, felt that lie, it wasn't too much, this people, had tortured children, forced them to work, starved them... "you're better than this."  
"I am the Guardian, I will protect you," she held the boys hand, "and avenge you," the boy saw tears in the girls glowing eyes, "I must do my duty." She the boy go and continued on her killing spree. 

"There is an akuma attacking Paris, all students must return to their classroom and await further instruction, this is an emergency situation, all students must..."  
"Again?!" Adrien stood up, he was upset, they had spent all of last night searching, and if they had to fight an akuma, they may be too exhausted to search tonight.  
Alya seemed to share his opinion, but still she looked determined, "we'll make it fast this time, Nino, you go with Adrien and transform, I'll track down Master Fu and meet you at the akuma sight?"  
They hadn't even transformed and already a plan, this whole identity reveal thing was one of the better things they had done.  
The game began, Alya was quick to run to a nearby bathroom, there she took on the form of Rena Rouge and used her miraculous phone to contact their mentor.  
Adrien and Nino entered the bathroom and din't even bother entering a stall, both transforming in unison, grinning at each other, Nino pulled out his phone, before frowning, "it's near where we were searching last night."  
Adrien's eyes widened, his mind heading to Marinette, "we must go fast then if Marinette could be in potential danger."  
And with that the two supers exited the school, at top speed using the rooftops to skip the on flow of people and traffic fleeing the scene. Except thee was no visible scene, at least not like so many akumas usually caused, instead, there was a bunch of police cars and ambulance standing outside, trying to break down the door.  
Chat Noir flinched as he landed in the center of it all, his mind flowed to Horrificator and how had he not been lucky and inside the building at the time perhaps he could no have entered, he didn't question how Ladybug had gotten in or weather she had been to the school, instead he headed straight to Roger, the most familiar of the police officers being Sabrina's dad.  
"What is going on officers?"  
The man looked a bit surprised, used to talking to Ladybug, but everyone knew she was missing by now, "Chat Noir, Carapace," he greeted the two heroes, "it's not good..." he took a deep breath, "we don't know exactly what this building is used for, we know that the akumatized is not like most akumas, from what we know there are already many dead and more dying."  
Chat flinched, they were yet to have lost anybody at the hands of an akuma, but he didn't let it affect him, not now at least, "any ideas about what triggered it?"  
"That's the worst part... the man called was crying, said they did bad things to children and one had broken."  
This, this on the other hand, affected Chat, because Marinette was around here, and there was no way this was a coincidence, he was certain Marinette was in there, and looking at Nino, seeing his look, he knew he thought the same.  
"Are the children in danger?"  
"We don't know," Roger responded.  
"Okay, it's fine," Chat looked at the door, "I'll take care of the door, you needs to start evacuating the children immediately," he instructed the police, "we'll go after the akuma."  
A nod, everyone prepared to do their job.  
Chat's eyes glowed as the familiar word escaped his mouth and he felt the magic run though his veins, he skipped the pose, he was in a hurry, "cataclysm."  
Two steps, the feel of the door and a black goo, magic vs magic, but Chat won, he had five minutes. Five minutes he needed to use to his best.


	16. Chapter 16

"Rena Rouge," the old man frowned, "I see you found me..."   
Alya smiled, before frowning, "you do not look happy, what has happened?"   
A small red kwami, came out of his bag, only just capable of flying, she was shaking, she was pail, Alya just managed to catch the little one before she fell, "I need to help," it whimpered.   
"You're Ladybugs... what is wrong?"   
Master Fu frowned, "I can't say for sure but... I don't know if this kwami is up for the task of purifying."   
"I have to," the little one whimpered, "nobody else can do it."   
Master Fu frowned, he looked at the hero that stood in front of him, "unfortunately, she is right."   
Alya nodded, "come with me, I'll protect you, but don't over exert yourself, okay?" and Alya was so loving, she grabbed the kwami with soft hands and removed her flute from it's spot to instead place the kwami inside. It was not the most comfortable spot, it was good and safe.   
Tikki smiled up at the red head, "thanks."   
Rena Roue smiled back, "no problem, now let's go, we have to help the others," she used her flute to locate Carapace aka Nino. And headed in that direction.   
Master Fu watched, he had never imagined the sweet Marinette being akumatized, even to this moment he was not certain it was true. She had a pure heart but... the kwami had frozen seconds before hand and it was clear to the guardian that the girl had reached her limit, as much as he hated to admit it, perhaps this akuma was in it's own way necessary, perhaps, but that is not to say it would not bring horrible consequences. 

Gabrile could not help but flinch as he watched his akuma work. It was a sight that even he had not imagined, he knew the girl's violence was justified, he also knew it to be a necessary evil, to rinse the world of this other evil. But as he saw the faced of the children scared, crying, screaming for help, he could not help but wonder if he had made the right choice this time round, perhaps he should have merely written down the location and sent the police. But it was too late to turn back now. 

"Hey, you!" Chat was breathing hard, the sight was horrifying.   
The guardian, Marinette, turned, her glowing blue eyes, right on the familiar feline, "you are not my enemy," she said simply before turning, intending to kill another.   
It was Carapace who stepped in with his shoulder to protect the mans life, although quite honestly as he saw how the kids, despite everything, avoided the man even more than the akuma, he could not help but be slightly disgusted, "we can't allow you to harm this people, I'm afraid."   
Chat took a step forward, watching how the akumatize victim did not then break into attacks against Nino, "please, we can help you, the police are getting the other kids out now."   
The girl turned to look at him, "Chat, I can't let them harm others."   
"The police won't let them either," the cat grabbed the girls hand, careful to use the hand without his miraculous, just in case.   
The akuma stared him right in the eyes, and it was those bright blue eyes that got Chat to realize.   
"Marinette," the name got even more of the akuma's attention, "we came to rescue you."   
Bam, Chat hit the wall hard, those words were not the right ones.   
"I do not need you to rescue me," she stood up tall, head held high, Chat realized at that moment, with that suit and the glowing eyes, Marinette was not weak, she never was, but now with the akuma's powers, she was not like other akuma's, because she held much powers in her emotion, "I am the guardian now, I will avenge the men who hurt me and guard those who needs protecting!" she shouted.   
Chat stood up, he couldn't help but feel upset by this, he looked towards Carapace, who still had the shield up with a look of horror, "what do we do?" he asked the elder, not wanting to fight Marinette.   
Chat closed his eyes, "take her down, like any other akuma, I'm sorry Marinette," he stepped closer, "but we can't let you do anymore harm."   
"Then I too, am sorry," Marinette said.   
As chat came at her, she took no time in throwing her over her head, letting him hit Carapace hard, both running into a wall, she then took seconds to eliminate the man she had came for, before turning and leaving in search of more men. 

Roger was leading officers in, trying not to vomit at the sights he saw, they picked up kids of varying ages and took them outside, ambulances came, they took the kids away. Roger felt personally affected as he realized most were no older than his own daughter. Parents were being called, more police were forced to stay outside to keep out the growing crowd, mostly parents looking to see if their children were there. Word had gotten out. Among the parents stood Mrs and Mr. Dupain Cheng. Their daughter, their world and life, might just be their. They didn't push or shout to go in, just watched each and every kid that was bough out for any signs of the dark blue haired girl. And it was torture, none of them looked healthy, all skinny and pail and many with open wounds. It caused them both to cry, not a loud cry, but silent tears as they hoped for the best while fearing the worst. 

Caracase helped the cat themed hero up, rubbing his shoulder, "she's strong."   
"The stronger the emotion the more powerful the akuma I believe and well..."   
"For Marinette to break," Nino closed his eyes, "she looked really upset, even under the affect of the akuma."   
Chat nodded, he had noticed too, like her judgement wasn't quite as clouded as other akumas, Chat could not remember an akuma ever reacting to the offer fixing things peacefully, and even though they had not pulled it off, Marinette had definitely reacted.   
"We need to save her." 

Finally, the Guardian, stood over the boss, the person who had 'bought her', like she were nothing more than an object to be traded, "you misjudged me," she informed, raising him above her head with a single hand.   
"I'm sorry!" the man shouted, no, begged, "I'll do anything! You can have so much money! I can give you money or your designs back or-!"   
"You're life," the girl's eyes brightened with power as she raised her hand.   
"STOP!"   
Marinette clenched her fist, the one holding the man and listened to him scream, "why?" the girl asked.   
Chat gasped for breath, "because... because..." he searched for a reason, "because he might no of more bad people!"   
This got Marinette to release her grip slightly and turn to look at the cat, "hm?"   
"I do! I do! I know loads of horrible people! The people who sell me my goods! Are they not horrible?"   
Marinette threw the man against a wall, but without so much strength as to kill him, "we are not goods!"   
The man groaned, "o-o-of course not! I said that by mistake! You are a beautiful young lady," he smiled up at her.   
"You have a point, Chat."   
Chat Noir grinned, an akuma he could reason with. But as he saw the small butterfly appear over her eyes, and realize Hawkmoth was saying something, he was certain he was done for, "the feline is correct," Gabriel hated to admit it, "hand this one over to the police."   
"Yes, Hawkmoth," Marinette nodded, Chat got into a defensive pose, but Marinette did not move towards him, instead grabbing the man, handing him over to Chat who grabbed the man's arm tight so he would not escape, "he is for the police."   
Chat nodded, "of course, Mari..."   
"I have to get rid of every other bad man," she said, walking past the Miraculous holder, leaving.   
"Should we follow her?" Caracase asked.   
"We can't do anything without Rena Rouge and the kwami..." Chat hesitated, "and she isn't actually harming normal people but..." letting her just go out and kill people, no matter how bad didn't really seem like the right move for a hero either, especially when all this deaths would surely sit on the conscious of the innocent Marinette when she was eventually freed of the akuma, "I don't know." 

"My Guardian," Hawkmoth spoke, "remember we have a deal, the Miraculous."   
"I already have one."   
"Excuse me?"   
"I already have the Ladybug one, but first I need to kill the bad guys, then I shall get the cat's, then you may have them."   
"When did you get Ladybugs? No you do not, you are confused!"   
"I am not confused," Marinette simply responded, "they are my earrings."   
And it took a moment, because Hawkmoth did not, no, could not believe what he was hearing, but then it clicked, Marinette, Adrien's classmate, who did the really cute designs and seemed excessively shy. She was Ladybug.   
Gabriel felt his legs go weak, not from the joy he expected to feel from discovering their identity, but from guilt in a way. Because now, this fight suddenly felt more personal. But he had to get over it, because he was close, so close to getting the miraculouses, he could not quit now. 

The akuma left, the police, to busy with the children, did nothing to stop her. When Rena Rouge arrived with Tikki, she was long gone. Chat and Caracose arrived, Chat explaining to the police everything while making sure the man was taken away securely.   
Caracose moved to talk to his girlfriend, "we know who the akumatize victim is," he looked serious.   
"Who is it?"   
The boy frowned, "Marinette."   
Rena Rouge opened her mouth, intending to say something, anything, but she was interrupted by two crying parents.   
"Marinette you say?" it was the mother who spoke.   
It took all Alya's will power in that instant to not reveal herself, just to supply comfort to the grieving family, they looked so desperately lost.   
Caracose nodded, "is she your family?" he knew the answer.  
"Our daughter... is she okay?"   
"She will be," Chat walked over, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "we won't rest until she is safe at home with you."  
The woman moved and quickly hugged the hero tight, crying, "thank you."   
Chat hugged back and nodded, this was the reason he was a hero, to protect.   
Rena Rouge smiled, "we need to hurry."   
Chat nodded, but held out a hand to show the last dot on the ring.   
Rena Rouge nodded, "Chat, you head that way, meet up with us in a bit, okay?"   
And they nodded, the two newer heroes heading in the direction Marinette had left, while Adrien headed to a spot he could feed his kwami before heading out again.


	17. Purify Paris

Marinette had huge amounts of strength, Hawkmoth could feel it, she had her own already elevated strength, that of the akuma, and all the motivation and determination in the world to back it up. But, despite this, although Hawkmoth could keep the girl's wounds sealed, thanks to the magic, keeping them from becoming damaged on the inside with all the movement, was far more complicated, that man was a fashion designer not a nurse after all.   
"Guardian, you should rest," something he had never said to an akuma before.   
"No."   
"That is not a recommendation, it is an order."   
This caused the girl to pause, "excuse me?" she looked up to the sky as if expecting to see the man, "the deal was I get you the Miraculous, nothing about you being in charge of me, Sir."   
Hawkmoth flinched, was he really being told of by his own akuma, "you are going to damage yourself."  
"Perhaps," the girl pondered, not slowing down as she jumped onto a building, "but to keep all the innocent of Paris safe, is it not a price worth paying?"   
"If you become damaged you will not be able to protect them any more."   
"If I get rid of all those men, they won't need protecting any more."   
Gabriel took a deep breath, trying desperately to think of some kind of reason for the girl to stop, "if you do not stop I will be forced to take your powers away."   
"Then I will continue as Ladybug, and my wounds will become worst due to not having the magic holding them," this girl was smart, and fast, but not smart enough.   
"Without your kwami, darling?" the darling was said sarcastically, uncharacteristic of the man, but he could not help but grin, he had won, he knew he had.   
And as the girl flinched, and finally sat down, he sighed with relief, "I will rest for ten minutes."   
"That is a good start."   
"And finish."   
"We'll talk in ten minutes."   
"I never liked you."   
Gabriel was surprisingly used to handling kids as akumas, but this was different, this one seemed to have actual power over him. 

Adrien stood in the alley as Plagg ate quickly, "slow down," he never imagined himself saying that to Plagg, "you'll make yourself sick."   
The kwami obeyed, "I'm worried," he admitted.  
"Me too," Adrien looked towards the entrance.   
Plagg, was of course much more worried, having discovered the identity of Ladybug during the Dark Owl incident, this wasn't just a normal akuma, "it's more important than ever you protect the miraculous in this battle."  
"I always protect my miraculous."   
"But this time, it's more important."   
Adrien raised an eyebrow, "why?"   
"It just is," the kwami finished of the cheese, "say the words."   
Adrien nodded, "Plagg, claws out." 

"I can't believe Marinette," Alya clenches her fists as she jumped, "she never had before, even when Chloe was a total-"  
"This can't be compared to Chloe, as much as I hate her."   
Alya nodded, "the girl was real strong to last this long," she smiled proudly.   
"It's real important we stop her though, she is a danger to Paris and herself."   
Alya nodded, "she's my best friend, I will do anything to rescue her."   
"I though I was your best friend," Catacose joked.   
"You're a close second," the red fox smiled back, before her face turned back to complete determination, Marinette had headed in this direction, they could only hope she had not turned because Paris was big and she was not the most flashy of akumas. 

Despite the promise of taking a mere ten minutes, half an hour later, Marinette still did not move, she had little sense of time and felt exhausted, more than usual.   
Hawkmoth hesitated, he had never done this before but, "if you want we can stop?"   
Marinette stood up, "no."   
"The police can-"  
"I said, no."   
And there was no further argument, the akuma continued her path. By this point Nino, Alya and Adrien had returned to civilian form, and were using the public library's computers to check social media, news reports and satellite views of Paris, trying to find the missing akuma.  
"Where would you go if you wanted to..."  
"If I knew," Adrien growled, "I would have gone myself," it was no anger directed at the asker but those who the akuma went after.   
"I never though I'd agree so much with an akuma," Alya admitted.  
"But we have to stop her before she gets hurt," Adrien took a deep breath, "according to police reports she was severely injured before she was akumatized, which means that every second she is akumatized she's wasting precious energy, you've both been akumatized, how'd you feel afterwards?"  
"Exhausted."  
"Well, imagine her." 

Master Fu stood alone for the first time in forever in his home, the precious box he protected open, eyes on the only left over centre miraculous, considering giving it a use after all this time. Perhaps the young heroes could use the extra support. 

Alya reached into her pocket, to check on the two kwamis, Trixx looked worried for her companion, the red kwami was looking even worst.   
"Maybe we should return to Master Fu?"   
The kwami shook her head, "we need to save Marinette!" she sounded upset.   
Nobody made the connection. 

"Where are you even going?"   
"I will circle Paris until I see the man who took me, the man who took my friend."   
Hawkmoth sighed, "if you merely circle Paris you are both unlikely to see him and more likely to get caught."   
"It is the right way."   
"No, it is not, Guardian, no, Miss Dupaing Cheng, you should stop, hand me the Ladybug Miraculous and I will take over."   
"No."   
"No?"   
"No. I am the one who must seek revenge."   
"You must seek help-"  
"No!"   
"Listen to me," the man began to feel desperate, he was using a lot of energy just to keep the wound from worsening, "if you harm youself further you will also harm those who love you, think of the friend that got taken."   
Marinette frowned, "he barely notices me."   
"Then the red head, the girl you always go with."  
"Alya," Marinette supplied.  
"Think of her."   
Marinette did, "I have to protect her."   
"Yes, by being with her and there for her. You have parents right?"   
"I must protect them."   
Hawkmoth could not believe this was an argument he was having, this had never happened before, he never believed it could. 

Chat stood on the building he knew Marinette had been on just moments prior, "she can't have gone far," he said, as the three headed in different directions, at top speed.   
"Come on Mari... snap out of it, I know you're better than this," Alya spoke to herself.   
"We're coming for ya," Nino mumbled.   
"I'll probably kill those men personally, once I see you," Adrien could not help but think, that girl meant more to him then he wanted to admit, she had been a good friend, since that very first day, to him and to Chat. 

"I'm taking your akuma away!" Hawkmoth informed, before realizing... he couldn't, not without the consent of the akumatized.   
"So, I basically, have all the power here?" Marinette smiled, "because I hold the only thing that could possibly stop me?" she reached up for her earring, "the thing that purifies," she laughed, "I will purify Paris, or perhaps, France... maybe, the world."   
"You won't survive that long!"   
"Perhaps."   
But she didn't care, she had a mission, and no longer would she stop to rest eat or drink. Hawkmoth breathed deeply, closed his eyes, and took the form of Gabriel.   
"Nooroo," the kwami stared at it's master, "I made a mistake."   
The kwami's eyes widened.   
"I need you to help me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, chapters are weird lengths and stuff, also weird upload times, I got a kind weird timetable and kinda have to write when I get the chance. Unless I get off track, should have this fic finished in perhaps a week or so? We'll see, either way, hope you all stay around to see it though! I'm really excited for a scene later on.


	18. The only possible threat

Marinette stood upon a building, she stood in a pose of defiance, police helicopters flew around her head, Rena Rouge stood to her right, Caracose to her left and Chat Noir in front of.   
"Mari!" the boy shouted, "listen to me! This has to stop!"   
"Never!" the girl clenches he fists, her suit made of the gooey material though itself at the cat who dodged with ease.   
"I order you stop in the name of the police," the helicopter sounded out with potent speakers.   
"And in my own name, I order you all to leave me be so I can do my job!" she shouted, "otherwise you will be considered my enemies!"   
"We don't want to be your enemies," Rena shouted, "Marinette please," the girl wished to reveal her identity, in hopes it would trigger something in her best friend, but knew she couldn't do that, for her safety, the safety of her Miraculous and now the added safety of all her friends.   
"We can take down the bad guys without an akuma," Caracose promised.   
"Without killing anybody," Chat took a step closer.   
"They deserve to die!"   
And with that, the fight began, Marinette jumped from the building, causing an instant of fear in all those involved, but the akuma gave her an added strength and agility that none of them could take away and she reached the building on which Chat stood with no problem, throwing her fists at the boy who merely dodged, not returning any of the hits despite his own increased strength and agility.   
"Come on, Marinette we all know you're not like this," he jumped up onto the small house at the top of the stairs, "we can help you!"   
"I need the help of nobody!" she screamed, speeding up her attacks.   
Finally, Chat was forced to respond, catching her hand and throwing the girl over his shoulder, the noise made by her body hitting the hard roof made Chat flinch, "please..."   
In a single leap the girl was back on her feet and sprinting towards the boy once more. But this time as she tried to punch the boy she just fell through, hitting the ground once more. Rena Rouge stood nearby with a sad smile, she couldn't enjoy this fight, it was nothing like the usual akumas.   
"Come on," Caracose closed in, "you clearly are outnumbered and out-powered."   
"Perhaps you are more in numbers," Marinette threw a couple of kicks, hitting Rena Rouge hard and almost throwing her of the building on which she stood, "but I am perfectly powerful."   
Rena groaned, Caracose helped her up, "you okay?"  
"Other than the emotional pain of being hit by your best friend," Alya joked.   
Chat ran up to Mari, the girl moved to block a punch or a kick but instead, she was knocked to the ground by the whole body crashing into hers, claws pinned her down, and the hands went after the familiar earrings, the only thing the girl still had from before the incident, he had no trouble removing the first one but as the girl beneath him fought, he found himself on the ground, he held up the earring, "I'll break it!" he threatened.  
The girl laughed.   
"And if I do," the boy hoped this earrings had some emotional bond, "they won't go back afterwards, Ladybug is missing, and with her, the power of creation and reparation."   
This caused Marinette to frown, "Tikki..." she mumbled, closing her eyes, missing the kwami.   
Chat stood there, his held he earring, it was a threat, but it was empty, because a part of Chat found himself incapable of breaking it, this earring belonged to Marinette and breaking it felt wrong, taking away another thing from her after all she'd been though.   
"Give up the akuma and you can have it back, give up the akuma, and I won't break it."   
Marinette took a step forward, Chat a step back followed by pressing down on the earring. This caused Marinette to pause, "drop it."   
"You heard my condition."   
The girl clenches her fists, but took a step back, she considered the possibilities, she considered how the destruction of the Miraculous would affect her precious kwami, "you wouldn't, Chat."   
Chat hesitated, no he wouldn't, but Marinette couldn't know that, "I will Princess, I will do it for your own good."   
Marinette took a step back, tears filled her eyes, "Chat please."   
Chat felt his heart break at the sight of the tears, "give up the akuma," it took all his will power to keep the voice strong.   
The girl took another step back and tears continued to fall, "you don't know what they put me threw, if you had been there you wouldn't stop me."   
"I'm not stopping you for their sake, Princess, I want you to be safe," Chat took a step forward.   
The girl continued to cry, "they took away my freedom, had me tied up," the girl was shaking at the memories, "they hurt me... shot me, later they hit me, they shouted at me and threatened me and treated me like no more than an object, when I couldn't keep my head up from the exhaustion they threw cold water at me and hit me more."   
Chat could feel himself breaking, Rena and Caracose were not holding much better, this was their classmate, their friend.   
"They took everything I had and still wanted more!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before falling to her knees, "please Chat," she held out her hand, "give it back."   
Chat stood there, the earring loose in his hand, he couldn't break it, he could never do that to the girl, but he couldn't give it back, accept defeat so easily.   
Thankfully, it didn't fall on Chat, as a man took the earring from the boy, Chat turned to see a man in blue, it was a dark blue suit, stylish, he had a matching mask and a hat with feathers in it, but not just any feathers, peacock feathers.   
Chat's eyes widened, "the peacock miraculous," he whispered.   
The man nodded down at him, "don't worry, I'm on your side," he reassured, stepping in front of the boy, "and your emotional manipulation will do nothing to me, young girl," he said, eying the earring. He knew that if he destroyed the earring, he would destroy the miraculous, kill it's kwami, and destroy his last chance of ever getting his wife back, his eyes closed, before opening, his hand pressed down and the earring cracked.   
Marinette gasped, "stop! Stop!"   
"Then give up the akuma, Guardian," the akuma name, distancing himself from the girl.   
"I will! I will!" she knelt, "please, please, how do I do it?"   
Chat stared, smiling, because whoever this man was, he seemed to have it.   
"Renounce it."   
Marinette nodded, looking up at the Peacock man, "I renounce the akuma, I renounce the powers, just please, give it back."   
And as the akuma left, the Peacock man, captured it in a small jar, it wasn't ideal, but would do till he got back to Nooroo, and for a second the man hesitated, with the earring in hand, he just needed to grab the second one and he would have finally got his hands on one of the two miraculous.   
Yet, he didn't stop Chat, the black cat, the miraculous of destruction, taking it from him, moving, and carefully placing it in the girl's ear, "there you go, Mari," he touched her face softly, looking her in the eyes, he frowned as the girl looked up at him.   
The eyes were empty, not because she was sad, but because she was numb, she fell into the boy's arms, blood.   
The helicopters, long forgotten about, landed, police running to help load the girl into one and get her to a hospital.   
"Will she be okay?" Rena Rouge.   
Caracose grabbed her hand, the only thing stopping her from climbing onto a helicopter, "she'll be fine, she's in good hands."   
Chat let them take her from him, before turning, intending to speak to the new miraculous holder, unfortunately, the man was gone, visible running away in the distance, Chat considered chasing after, but realized, that he could be about to detransform at it would be disrespectful. Especially after he helped them to save their friend in a non violent form.   
So, with a last look, all three kids returned home. Turning on the news, the fastest way to figure out if their friend was okay.   
"Paris's most deadly akuma, and victim of kidnap and abuse, has just been hospitalized, doctors assure Paris that the young girl will recover, but that for the time being she has to stay at the hospital and that all and any visitors won't be allowed for the time being."   
Adrien took a deep breath, but smiled, "she'll be fine, she's strong," he smiled down at Plagg, who smiled back up at him.   
Alya hugged Nino tight, from her own home.   
Tikki smiled, standing on Master Fu's shoulder, "when can I see her?"   
"As soon as we can get into that room, I'll drop you off," he assured, with a deep breath, "thank goodness."


	19. A deep breath

Marinette felt terrible, her muscles ached, her stomach felt like throwing out all it's contents, which was none, of course. Everything was wrong. She couldn't hear or see anything, all she could feel was the pain. Until her ears ringed, and she began to notice the quiet yet constant beeping sound, a machine of some kind, a heart monitor, she recognized it from movies and series. But didn't know why she was hearing it now, she opened up her eyes just the slightest bit.   
It was bright, well, it was white. She closed her eyes again, she must be at a hospital, but why? Her mind wondered, and she remembered Adrien and her being kidnapped, the horrible experience, the newer home, the slavery, the punishments. She heard the beeps become faster, and her eyes opened wide.   
But as a hand grabbed her, no, not a hand, a whole body touched her hand, a small one, her heart beat slowed as she looked down to see a worried kwami sitting on her palm, "Tikki," she sat up and pulled the kwami close.   
"Marinette!" the little one screeched with joy at the sight.   
Both were crying, "I though I'd never see you again," the blue headed girl hugged the kwami close.   
Said kwami smiled up at her, also tears in her eyes, "I knew I'd find you eventually, but I was really scared and missed you!"   
This continued for a couple more minutes, tears and admissions of fear. Finally, Master Fu decided he needed to speak.   
"Ladybug," he spoke softly.   
The girl looked up before smiling, "Master Fu, hello."   
"Hello, I'm glad to see you back and safe."  
"Thank you for taking care of Tikki for me," the girl tried to sit up better but found herself weaker than usual.   
"You must not push yourself," the Guardian instructed, a hand placed on the girl's shoulder, "you have done enough already."   
"What happened? Last I remember... the man he... he tried to take my Miraculous."   
Master Fu smiled softly, "it is a long story my dear, but the important thing is both you, and every other child, is safe, most are back home, a couple like you are spending some time hospitalized to recover, but soon you will go home."   
Marinette smiled, "I miss my parents."   
Master Fu nodded, "I came here to drop Tikki of but... I should probably tell you a couple of stuff while I'm here."   
Marinette waited patiently for the Guardian to continue, every bit of information he gave her was always really interesting.   
"You see, in Ladybug's absence, taking on the akumas was a bit of a challenge to Chat Noir alone."   
Marinette frowned, "oh no, is he okay?"   
The man nodded, "I have been watching over him, but to help him out I gave Rena Rouge her miraculous... this time permanently."   
Marinette smiled, "really?"   
The man nodded, "we also got another Miraculous holder, he goes by the name of Caracose, a protective Miraculous, my own Wayzz."   
"Oh, wow, so much has changed..."   
"You have been gone your fair amount of time... but there is more."   
"Another Miraculous holder?"   
The guardian hesitated, that had not been what he refereed to but the appearance of the Peacock miraculous had been... unusual to say the least, despite this he decided to stick to his original information, "the three Miraculous I just spoke of, have decided that the convenience of knowing each other, is higher than the danger that this information brings."   
Marinette's eyes widened, "but what if someone gets captured?"   
"We'll handle that when it comes... nobody will push you to reveal your identity, or even to figure out that of the others, but I feel you better known, in case you also would like the comfort of knowing your companion in battle."   
Marinette nodded, and hesitated, "I'll think about it," she merely promised.   
Master Fu nodded, "well, I should probably be leaving."   
Marinette nodded.   
"Technically nobody is allowed to visit you yet," he explained with a smile.   
"Oh," Marinette smiled and shook her head, "I get it, I'll speak to you soon?"   
The man nodded, "I'm certain of it, for now, you must recover, I recommend maybe waiting a couple of weeks before returning as ladybug if you can, just to avoid suspicion."   
Marinette nodded, "a good plan."   
After this, Master Fu left. Tikki remained with her Ladybug, as happy as she had been in millenniums.   
Master Fu, reached into his pocket, looking down at the last of the main Miraculous, the bee Miraculous, "I suppose I best be putting you to good use."


	20. Final Chapter

Marinette spent an entire two weeks in the hospital, supposedly recovering. But Marinette felt like it was dramatic, she understood the stance. At first, she could barely sit up, she watched as they changed the bag of liquid that was pumped into her body, how they carefully monitored her heart, constantly cleaning her wounds. Made her eat special diets to get her weight back up and fussed over every aspect of her.   
Her parents came in, her mom fussed over the cut hair, but Marinette reassured her mom that it wasn't that bag and it would grow back. Her father fussed over her low weight, Marinette insisted in no time she would have put back on the weight she had lost.   
She eventually found out exactly what had happened, though news coverage, she got the exact number of men she had killed, and exactly how. Tikki reassured Marinette that she had no fault, that she had been bot under the affect of the akuma and in her right own to be mad at them. Marinette was not convinced, and at the same time, guiltily felt happy about the men being gone for good.   
It wasn't long until Alya came to visit, bringing homework and games, explaining everything the girl had missed in class, before playing some games. Marinette felt a million times better after this interaction, especially because Alya didn't treat her any different to usual, no questioned about her mental healthy after the event, no caution, just the usual high spirited girl, happy to have her best friend back.   
Nino came the next day with Adrien, they bought a small screen and some video games, knowing Marinette was really good at it. This got her fighting spirit up, and although that was good, it also made her miss her time as Ladybug, but she paid attention to Master Fu, and did not take on the familiar hero form.   
After those first weeks, she was sent back home, she was instructed to eat lots, rest lots and not go back to school for at least another week. Although Marinette did not agree, arguing that she was more than capable of returning to school. She obeyed, more for her parents sake than her own.   
Alya, Adrien and Nino continued to visit, bringing fun mixed with school work. Other classmates also came to visit, Nathaniel bought a notebook and drawing stuff, hoping she would use it when nobody else was there to entertain her. Rose and Juleka came with magazines and stories to tell. Alex and Kim came with some extreme DVD's and the three watched them together.   
Mylene and Ivan also came one day, with food different to the one made in the bakery, hoping it would help her put on some weight.   
Max also came, having been told by Adrien that the girl needed a better opponent for the video games.   
Even Sabrina, with Chloe begrudgingly, popped in to drop of some homework one day, Sabrina, despite Chloe's hurry in getting out, worried about Marinette, asked a million questions an hour. Until eventually Chloe managed to drag her out, "get better soon!" Sabrina shouted.   
"Same..." Chloe mumbled, but loud enough for Marinette to hear, and smile. 

Gabriel stood in his evil lair, the Peacock Miraculous abandoned and Nooroo sitting on his shoulder, "Marinette is Ladybug."   
Nooroo fidgeted, "are you planning something sir?"   
Gabriel paced back and forth, for a good few minutes before he finally stopped, "no, I have no plan, nor will I have one."  
"Excuse me sir."   
Gabriel closed his eyes, "I want her miraculous but... I will not take it from Marinette, one day, one of my akuma's will take it from Ladybug, as it has always meant to be."   
Nooroo took a deep breath, smiled and flew up, "I think that is the best you can do, sir."   
Gabriel nodded, smiled, "Nooroo, you will come with me," he offered the kwami, a spot in the man's pocket.   
The kwami gasped, he had always been just left in the dark room, and was so happy at this opportunity. 

Marinette was back at school and everyone was fussing over her. Asking questions and wishing her luck. At first Adrien feared it may become intimidating for the girl, but she didn't even flinch, giggling, responding, smiling. Back to her old self in record time. The only reminder that she had even been gone was the fact she was a bit skinnier. Adrien couldn't help but smile brightly as he saw Alya slipping Marinette biscuits during the first hour class. He smiled more when he realized the teacher eye the two but not say anything.   
And as Adrien stared at the girl, her bright smile, and the way she reassured everyone of her being okay, he made a decision. 

When school ended, he reached out to her, "Mari... would you, mind if I talked to you alone?"   
Alya who walked next to the girl smiled at Marinette, the girl interpreted it as a reference to the crush, she did not know all the stuff Alya knew though.   
"Oh, um, sure thing, what's up?" she wondered of with Adrien to the side of the school.   
He took a deep breath, a really deep one, "I um... I don't know if this is a good idea, in fact, it's kinda a spur of the moment thing, maybe I didn't think it though."   
"What is?" she smiled at the boy, she blushed, "you can think it though if you want and come back later."   
"No... I mean... I'm not sure."   
Marinette nodded, hesitated, "are you doing okay?"   
"Me?"   
"Yeah I mean... everyone is fussing over me but... you got taken at first and-"  
"You're worried about me?" the boy laughed, "they never even touched me..."   
Marinette blushed and shrugged, "but it could still hurt, emotionally."   
"It did..." Adrien smiled, "but because I feared for you," he admitted, reaching and pushing some hair out of her face, the new cut, a reminder of everything, made it so she couldn't put her hair up and Adrien had seen her moving it out of her face constantly.   
Marinette blushed further and laughed, "well, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."   
"I don't need to think this through," Adrien decided, and pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal a yellow, familiar, Miraculous.   
Marinette's eyes widened, "that's a... a..."   
"It's called a Miraculous," he explained, "it... it grants it's wearer powers and-"  
"I can't."   
"Excuse me?" Adrien looked surprised and frowned, "I understand... I guess after all you've been though you wouldn't want to take on that kind of responsibility-"  
"No, no, that's not it, Adrien..." the girl, "I'm guessing your the new hero, Caracose?"   
The boy laughed, "you haen't seen any photos of him yet? It's Chat, actually."   
Marinette's eyes widened, "seriously?"   
The boy smiled and nodded, "yeah."   
"Oh, wow, well... it's not that I don't want to be a hero and help Paris, it's just that," she rubbed her hands against her earrings, "well, I guess there's no point of hiding it anymore."   
And as if on cue, well, on cue, having heard the whole thing, a red kwami flew out of the girl's nearly sewed bag, "hi!" she shouted with her hands wide.   
Adrien took a step back, eye's widened, "oh... oh!"   
Marinette blushed, reaching her hand up for the kwami to land in, "she's the um..."  
"Ladybug, you're ladybug? Wow... I never imagined that," he blushed, he was standing in front of his crush, and offering her the lesser powers of a bee.   
"Yeah, well, I never imagined you could be Chat either... you're really different," she giggled, "but um... both amazing."   
Adrien smiled, "you too, and you're both beautiful! I mean-" he blushed and regretted the words.   
Marinette laughed, "you're Chat is showing," she smiled and blushed, "you're both really cute too," she admitted.   
Now they were both as red as a Ladybug, "so..." Adrien looked back, "you probably know who the other Miraculous holders are now?"   
"Well, I always knew who Rena Rouge was and... well, if you chose Caracose I could give it a good guess."   
The boy smiled, "do you want to-?"   
"I'll talk to Alya this evening, you can tell Nino if you want, as long as he doesn't tell Alya, I want to be the one to surprise her," she smiled, balancing on her heel, "I'm actually quite excited about it."   
Adrien laughed, "this explains where Ladybug went also..."   
Marinette nodded.   
"Wow... sorry, I'm still taking it in."   
Marinette laughed, "I wish I could have told you in a more... I don't know, maybe at the end of a battle or something, now it just looks I told you to get away from the Miraculous."   
"Oh no, I-"   
"I'm kidding," Marinette smiled, spinning around, "but, I best be going, mum and dad will be worried."   
Adrien nodded, then hesitated, "I know this might not be the moment but... you once, told Chat that..."  
"That?"   
"That you liked this guy and..."   
Marinette giggled, "well, I'll just say that... both you and Chat, will have to wait to find out!" and with that she ran of, waving at him.   
Alya watched Marinette come back with a bright smile.   
"What happened girl?"   
"Oh, you'll have to ask Adrien if you want to know!"   
"Oh come on! Girl!"   
Marinette was running of, "I'm in a hurry!"   
"You're not faster than me!" Alya shouted running after her best friend, both laughing, smiling. 

Almost another week passed until an akuma attacked, and Paris' heroes fought better than ever, all of them. The press went on about Ladybug's new hairdo, but nobdoy noticed the resemblance to the recent akuma. After the battle, they all went for Pizza. Their friendship stronger than ever now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good at endings... this was all so much better in my mind but, I guess practice makes perfect.   
> But at least it's finished. I struggle so much with finishing fics. I hope you enjoyed it. I've got a couple of others fics I want to write but I might do some oneshots before moving onto another fic.   
> Thank you again for all the comments, kudos and readers, it always motivated me to write when I see people read stuff.


End file.
